


blue eyes, blue lips

by harryingniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Niall is broken, Sad, harry doesn't know why, harry is warm, harry just wants to help niall, i don't know?? just read it you'll love it, niall's cold all of the time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryingniall/pseuds/harryingniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if harry only knew what was bound to happen after that one night he helped a blond haired boy with blue eyes and blue lips, he would have never helped him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Harry has always been kind of lonely. He has tons of people he likes talking to, of course. He does have a lot of friends, he goes out a lot, but he never feels like he fits in. 

He puts on an amazing act though, around everybody. They think he loves being with them. 

It's not like he's sad or anything. He's happy. He's just waiting for that one day where he actually feels welcomed, where he feels like he truly belongs. It'll find him eventually, so there's no reason to be sad about it now. 

He's on a date with this girl named Nicola. She couldn't be more boring if she tried. She's rambling on about horses right now but Harry can't even listen. He swirls his straw around in his water. 

He didn't even want to go on this fucking date. His mate, Jeff, set them up while they were drunk. Harry just shrugged during all of it, and now here they are. Even though he was drunk, he still likes keeping his word. 

"Harry?" Nicola snaps her fingers in his face, "Are you still with me?" 

_No. I never was. I don't give a shit about galloping horses through the empty fields._

"Sorry. Just really tired, that's all," he looks up, mumbling, looking down to continue spinning his straw. 

That stops though when Nicola reaches over, pulling the drink away. Harry is still holding onto the straw. He looks up to her. 

_Really? She's not going to let me drink now?_

"I think I'm more entertaining then that straw," she laughs, reaching over to grab the straw, placing it in his water. 

_If you were more interesting than the straw I would have been talking to you._

Harry forces out a chuckle. "Sorry about that." 

"So, what's going on in your mind?" She smiles, placing her hands under her chin. 

_I'm thinking of the best way to leave this date. My only option might be sticking this fork up my arse._

"Christmas is soon, not sure if my mum and stepdad are going to be back from America in time," he shrugs, going to play with the rings on his fingers now. 

He really wasn't even thinking about that. It's just something to say to hopefully get this date moving, so he could go home, read and sleep.

"Why are they in America?" She asks reaching down to drink his water. 

Harry stares at her. That's it.

Harry lets out a long, dramatic sigh. "I'm sorry, Nicola, I really have to get going. I forgot I have this other thing," he reaches behind his chair, grabbing his coat, slipping his arms through it.

He should have done this the second they sat down. He's about to get a migraine.

She frowns. "What thing?"

"It doesn't involve you," he mumbles, standing up. He walks over to her, grabbing her jacket to help her put it on.

No matter how annoying or what mood Harry is in, he'll always be a gentleman. 

"Thanks," she says as she flips her hair out from under the jacket, smacking Harry in the face with it. He rolls his eyes, turning around and walking out without looking back at her. 

It's snowing out so Harry starts jogging to his car. He hates the cold more than anything. He's always been kind of a baby in cold weather, he doesn't know why. 

He gets into the car, starting it immediately so it warms up. Soon Nicola is coming in. He almost forgot about her. 

"Trying to run away from me? Am I that bad?" She laughs, shaking the snow from her hair. 

_No. I'd much rather have left you here in the snow._

Harry forces out another small laugh. "Sorry, just hate the cold."

He starts driving back to her place while she starts rambling on about the farm she used to live on, how it was like in the winter. Harry barely hears any of it. 

Once they arrive to her place she looks at Harry. She reaches her hand over, placing it on Harry's arm. "Want to come in?" 

_Didn't I just tell you that I have another thing? Is your damn farm all you think about?_

"I have a thing, remember?" He raises his eyebrows. Jesus Christ he just wants to get home. 

"Oh right, sorry. Call me? Maybe?" She smiles, hand still placed on his arm. 

Harry removes his arm from her grip, placing both hands back up to the wheel. He gives her this fake closed smile. She then nods, hurrying out of the car. 

_Finally._

Harry turns on the radio before he backs away. He starts driving, very slowly and cautiously. The snow is very bad at the moment. 

He can't wait till he's in bed, all warm with a nice book. 

He has to go to Nick's little party tomorrow. He doesn't even know what it's for. Maybe some tea party with Christmas sweaters!

No. It's not. It's probably just some weird excuse for Nick to have people over. He's running out of excuses. 

Harry's headlights land on something quite strange. 

His eyes widen once he realizes what he is exactly seeing. 

It's a man walking in the freezing cold in just his fucking _underpants_.

Is he insane? 

Harry drives up a little more, and once he's eye to eye with this man, he takes a closer look. Well, he tries to through all the snow. 

The man is holding himself, shivering. Harry squints his eyes to try to see his face. He can't make it out. 

He sighs. He needs to at least offer help. Harry is cold in heavy jackets. This man is in his bare skin. 

He continues driving slowly as he starts to roll down his window. Snow starts coming in, hitting Harry's face. Shit. 

"Hey!" He shouts. 

The man slowly turns to look at Harry, not stopping his walk. 

"Who are you?" He shouts right back. 

He's Irish. Irish? What the hell is he doing here?

"What the hell are you doing?" Harry shouts, still moving the car along with the man. 

"Trying to get home!" The man has started to speed up. 

Harry sighs. 

_Ask him to get in your car. It's the nicest thing to do. You're cold right now, and you're in a fucking heated car with a jacket on. Look at the poor guy._

Harry slams his brakes. "Get in."

The man doesn't even hesitate. He turns his body, running in front of Harry's car. 

He gets clear few of the bulge in his underpants, but he has to ignore that. 

He hurries in Harry's car as he starts rolling up his window. He slams the door, letting out a long, shaky breath. 

Harry stares at him. 

He's trying to catch his breath, lips quivering. 

His lips are blue. 

"What were you doing? Did you get dared to go out in the snow in just your undies? Did they lock you out?" Harry starts to chuckle. 

The man opens his eyes, turning to Harry. 

_Blue eyes, blue lips._

Harry then frowns, looking to the side of the mans face. There is a clear bruise formed on his cheek. 

"A-Are you alright? Should I call the police?" He asks, frown expanding on his face. He can't help but feel bad for this man. 

"No, no. That'll just make everything worst," he groans, running his hand through his hair to get the snow off. 

Harry watches him. His practically naked body has to feel like ice. Even colder than ice, if possible. What happened to him?

"Do you want to like, talk about it?" Harry finds himself asking. 

_You don't know his name. You don't know anything about this man, he could be dangerous. What if he's not innocent?_

The man then turns again to face Harry. 

Harry finds himself staring, mouth open a bit. 

_He's really pretty. Invite him over._

Harry slowly starts shaking his head, trying to find his words as the man just stares at him. 

"Um, do you want to come to my place? I could get you some clothes, make you some hot cocoa?" He asks. He doesn't even know why he's asking this. He probably just wants to get home, right? Or maybe that's where he was running from. 

Harry has no idea so what's the hurt in just offering?

The man lets out a long sigh. "God, thank you. You're like my guardian angel. Are you a guardian angel? You're glowing," he starts to chuckle. 

Harry stares at him, a bit surprised at his choice in wording before he starts laughing lightly to himself. "I don't think so." 

Harry starts moving the car again. He feels the man just staring at him through all of this, but he doesn't speak. Harry doesn't speak either, he just avoids eye contact and keeps driving. 

Once they reach Harry's small house, he stops the car and runs into the house. 

He doesn't look for the man but he knows he's running too. 

They get inside and Harry kicks off his boots immediately. He turns back to face the man who is too close to him.

The man is shorter than him. He's really small, actually. Skinny.

Harry backs up. "Um, I'll get you some like, clothes," he smiles, nodding a little before heading into his bedroom. 

_Let him wear one of your hoodies and sweatpants. Get him some fuzzy socks too. Oh! Warm the clothes up in the drier. He'll love that, you do._

Harry sighs, reaching into his clothes to grab the hoodies, sweatpants, and fuzzy socks. He walks over to his laundry room, throwing them in there. 

He stands there debating if he should go find the man to tell him what he's doing. He decides against it. He lets them warm up for little over a minute before getting them out. He walks over to see the man looking at the pictures hanging up on his fridge. 

His eyes travel from the top of his head, all the way down his legs. His arse looks pretty big in those tight underpants.

_Stop thinking about his appearance. It's weird. Give him the damn clothes, he's frozen._

Harry just coughs awkward, making the man turn around. "Here," he holds both arms out, clothes folded neatly, fuzzy socks on top. 

"Fuzzy socks? Nice! I have all kinds of cool socks," he smiles, grabbing the clothes, "Ooh, warm. Did ya warm these up for me?" 

_No, I just pulled them out of my arse which happens to be really warm and cozy up there. Check it out, if you want._

He coughs again as the man starts getting dressed. "Yeah, threw them in the drier for a minute or two. Are they good?" He tilts his head. 

The hoodie and sweatpants are a bit over sized on him. The man just chuckles, lifting up his arms where the sleeves are covering his hands. "Cozy. It's soft," he smiles. 

How is he so happy? If Harry had to go through that, he'd be in a terrible mood. He would maybe even be crying. 

Harry doesn't even realize he's staring at the man until he speaks. 

"So, you're just going to pick up a random dude on the street during the snowstorm in just his underpants, let him into your car then your house, give him warm clothes, and you're not even going to ask for his name?" He gives him a smirk. 

Harry stares at him a bit longer until he starts to chuckle. He didn't even realize how crazy that sounds. Why didn't he ask for his name? Usually that's the first thing Harry does. He introduces himself, waiting to hear the other persons name. 

"Right. What's your name?" Harry asks, crossing his arms. 

The man mocks Harry, crossing his arms too. "Don't know if I should tell ya. I don't have everything you promised yet. How about that hot cocoa?" He smiles. 

Harry finds himself smiling too. Wider than he intends. "Fine, I guess." 

He walks over, reaching to grab out everything. He starts making it on the kitchen counter when the man leans over on it, watching him.

"You really didn't have to do this. I mean, I might have died of hypothermia, but you don't know me. You had to reason to do this for me," he says watching the hot cocoa being made. 

Harry turns to glance at him quickly before returning to look at the hot cocoa. "Yeah. But I'm a baby in the cold. I'm freezing in my huge jacket and all. Couldn't imagine being you," Harry lets the cocoa make before turning to look at him, "If you don't mind me asking, what _were_ you doing?" 

He just shrugs, standing up straight. "Doesn't matter. Just because you helped me doesn't mean I'm going to open up to ya like some kind of novel," he says a bit rudely. 

Harry just stares at him. The man notices his remark. 

"Sorry, just a lot going on. I do appreciate what're doing, for me, so thanks," he mumbles. 

Harry nods, reaching to grab the hot cocoa. He reaches into his fridge, grabbing some whipped cream. He puts it on the hot cocoa before handing it over to the man. 

The man immediately goes to drink it, and he gags and makes a face when he does so. When he pulls away, whipped cream is all over the top of his lip and bottom of his nose. 

He looks up, scrunching his nose. "Way too hot." 

Harry stares at the whipped cream. 

"I'm Niall," the man smiles, reaching his hand up. 

Harry stares at the whipped cream before looking to his eyes, then his hand. He shakes Niall's hand, smiling. "Harry."

"Harry," Niall smiles, "You like my new and improved facial hair?" 

Harry finds himself chuckling. "New and improved? I didn't see any facial hair before." 

Niall furrows his eyebrows, licking away the whipped cream. "What I mean by new and improved." 

Harry just nods slowly. 

Niall stares at him and Harry then coughs. He tends to cough a lot when he's nervous or feels uncomfortable. 

"Are you going to kick me out? Or let me spend the night?" 

_What? Of course you can spend the night. You're beautiful, and you're actually funny too._

Cough again. 

"If you need it, I guess you can crash on my couch. I don't mind," he reaches to scratch the back of his neck.

Niall smiles. "Show me to it, please." 

Harry nods, walking over to his living room. His house is small, it really isn't that hard to find.

"Um, here," Harry waves his arm awkwardly towards the couch. 

Niall heads over, sitting down on the couch. He looks up to Harry from over his shoulder. "Usually I'm always up for a good old chat, but I'm extremely tired," Harry looks down at the bruise on his cheek, finding himself frowning again, "So I'm heading right to sleep. But I would definitely love talking to you in the morning over some coffee. Could get to know ya, Harry," Niall smiles widely. 

Harry looks up to his blue eyes. 

_What? Really?_

"Yeah, sure. I'm tired too," Harry yawns. 

Niall then yawns too, making Harry laugh. 

"Thanks, again," Niall says, "See ya in the morning."

He then turns on his side, laying down. Harry stares at the back of his head. 

"Yeah. Um. See you." 

He turns around, turning off the remaining lights before heading off into his bedroom, closing the door slightly. 

_How can I go to sleep when there's a beautiful boy sleeping on my couch right now?_


	2. 2

Harry wakes up the next morning, immediately remembering that Niall is sleeping on his couch. 

He jumps up, hurrying to the mirror. He tries fixing up his bed head as much as he can, where it doesn't look like he fixed it, before heading over to Niall. 

It's about nine and Niall is still sleeping. 

Shit. Harry has to be at Nick's in about an hour. They're just going to his house again as he plays stupid music by his backyard. Harry hates going to these places. They're boring. 

He walks over to be facing Niall. He is on his back, hands crossed over his chest. He smiles. 

_He's really cute. You have to admit that he's adorable._

He doesn't want to wake him up, but he has to. He bends down to get onto the same level as him before he reaches over, shaking him. 

"Niall? You need to wake up," he shakes him a little more. Nothing. "Niall-"

Soon Niall throws his hand on Harry's chest, shoving him. Harry isn't balanced very well so he stumbles backwards, landing very well on his bum. 

Niall's eyes seem to widen the second he realizes what happened. 

"Oh shit, Harry, sorry, kind of a force of habit. You alright?" He asks sitting up straight. 

Harry just nods. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm clumsy so this isn't anything new," he pushes himself up to stand. 

Niall watches him, clearly amused. He stands up, wrapping the blanket around himself, "Really? I mean, I guess I can see that with your body shape."

He furrows his eyebrows. "What does my body shape have to do with that?"

Niall shrugs. "Nothing, really. You just seem like you'd trip a lot since you're so tall." 

"I'm not that tall," Harry mumbles. He looks at Niall. 

_He looks adorable with that blanket wrapped around him. He should keep it. Or better yet, come here as much as he'd like to use it._

"Kinda. Anyways, why'd you wake me? Do you have to kick me out?" He asks, walking over to Harry's kitchen. 

Harry follows, confused as he watches Niall search into his fridge. 

"Yeah, that's alright, help yourself," Harry says sarcastically, taking a seat at the table. 

Niall turns around with a little drop on his mouth. "Oh, shit, sorry. I don't have the best manners. Can I take some of this chocolate milk?" He asks. Harry just nods. 

"That's fine," he watches as Niall pours himself a glass, like this is normal, like he's been in Harry's house millions of times, "But yeah, have to kick you out. I have to go to my mate's house. Not that I'm looking forward to it, though," he mumbles. 

Niall walks over with his glass of chocolate milk, taking a seat right next to Harry, "Can I come?" He drinks from his milk, eyebrows raised. 

_Yes! Of course you can come! I didn't even think to ask you!_

"I guess you can come. They might bore you to death. They do for me," he chuckles. 

"Why do you go then?" Niall asks placing his chocolate milk down as he stares at Harry. 

He shrugs. "They're not bad people, I don't know. So I just stick around them, even if I like...don't completely fit in." 

Niall nods slowly. "I know what you mean. What're they like? And what're you like?" He drinks more chocolate milk. 

Harry thinks. They are just all so professional and always want to talk about television, and things going on in their life that are not necessary to tell anybody, really. He doesn't know where he belongs. He just knows that it isn't this. 

"I'm not really sure," he decides to shorten that up.

"Good explanation," Niall leans back, replying sarcastically, "No, but I do understand. Just waiting for the day you feel like you're home even when you aren't home." 

Harry stares at him. 

_Exactly._

"That's a good way to put it," Harry says, running his hand through his hair. 

"Yup. So what is the attire? I'm guessing I can't wear this," Niall brings up his arms to show the sleeves of Harry's hoodie. He chuckles. 

"Yeah, no. I mean...you could borrow something of mine, again," Harry starts mumbling. 

_I really like how Niall looks in my hoodies. He looks cute. I never thought I'd let another guy wear my clothing, or think he's cute in them._

Niall giggles. Like _giggles_. Harry stares at him. "Thank ya. Sorry, if I'm being such a pain in the arse. You seem like a nice lad, wouldn't mind hanging out with ya for the while. You alright with that? You don't mind me coming with?" He drinks his chocolate milk. 

_I don't mind at all. I really want to get to know you too, and I don't know why._

"It's no bother. I like making new friends," Harry sends a little smile his way. 

"Ah, so you want to be friends," Niall nods, "Interesting." 

What is he talking about? Isn't that what he wanted?

"Uh. Sure," Harry furrows his eyebrows at him. 

Niall just shakes his head. "What clothes are we talking?" 

"Nice-ish. Come 'ere."

Harry stands up and Niall follows, blanket still wrapped around him. 

He doesn't know what it is, but he loves how Niall is acting like this is normal. Like they hang out all the time, like he knows Harry. 

Harry looks through his clothes but he hears Niall chuckling. 

"Can I wear this?" Niall asks through the chuckles. 

Harry turns around to see him holding up his see-through blouse. How the fuck did he find that?

Harry hurries over to him, snatching it from his hands. "Don't look at that."

"What the hell are you wearing a flowered see through shirt for?" He chuckles some more. 

Harry rolls his eyes, "Blouse," he mumbles, "I don't know. I like it."

Harry does like the shirt. He's just embarrassed for some reason seeing Niall look at it, laughing. He doesn't like being laughed at.

"Sorry," he throws his hands up, "I'll behave."

Harry nods, going to look in his clothes again. He finds a buttoned up shirt with some nice blue jeans. He throws them to Niall. He catches them.

"Really? What the hell are we going to?" He asks furrowing his eyebrows. Harry gulps.

"My mates. No more chit chat, we need to get going," he mumbles, going to get his own clothes.

He turns around with his clothes in his hands to see Niall changing. He quickly looks away, heading over to his bathroom.

"You've seen this all before, mate," Niall chuckles but Harry interrupts him by closing his bathroom door.

_He's going to kill you._

Harry changes and when he gets back out Niall is fully dressed, looking in the mirror to fix up his hair.

He looks at Harry. "Do you have any hairspray? I need to quiff up my hair or something. I can't wear it like this," he points to his fringe.

Harry thinks he looks fine, but he goes back into his bathroom to hand him the hairspray. Harry hasn't used it in forever since his hair is long and messy. He doesn't do too much to it anymore.

He watches as Niall does his hair. He can't help but stare at him.

"Okay, done. Sorry, my hair was a mess," Niall chuckles, turning around and walking out Harry's door. Harry follows.

Niall is standing by the door awkwardly, scratching at the back of his neck. "Yeah, I need to borrow some shoes, too."

Harry stares. "What even happened?"

Niall shakes his head. "I'm not telling ya. Can I just borrow some shoes?" He asks, clearly annoyed. 

"Yeah, since you're borrowing everything else," Harry mumbles, walking over pointing to some boots, "You can wear those."

Niall smiles. "Boots. Fancy."

"They're not fancy. At all, actually." 

 "Whatever," Niall starts putting them on, "Let's just go." 

Harry nods, wondering where this random attitude is coming from. He puts on his own boots, grabbing his heavy jacket. He turns to Niall. "You want a jacket, too?" 

He just gives Harry a smile. He sighs, reaching over, handing him a jacket. They put them on before heading to his car. 

Harry starts it, warming it up. He drives off. 

Niall reaches over, turning on the radio. He flips through the channels until rap comes on. He stops, bopping his head a little. 

Harry turns to stare at him. He hates rap. He reaches up, turning off the music.

"Hey, what'd you do that for?" Niall whines. 

"I hate rap," he mumbles. It's true. He would rather let his body freeze to death than listen to that. Well, maybe not, but close enough. 

"I love rap," Niall says, shrugging. He goes to turn it back on but Harry pushes his hand away. 

"My car, I control the radio," he mumbles. Niall starts bursting into laughter. 

"Oh dear God, please tell me you're not one of those people," he shakes his head. 

"What people?" Harry asks, really having no clue what he's meaning. 

Niall just looks out the window, not saying anything else. 

Harry pulls into Nick's house causing a weird noise to erupt from Niall's mouth. Harry turns to look at him because what the hell.

Niall turns to Harry. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"What?" Harry asks, turning off the car and getting out. 

Niall jumps out, placing his hand on Harry's chest to stop him from walking. Harry looks down to his hand.

_Remain calm._

"This is a fucking mansion, you didn't tell me you have rich friends!" He whispers harshly. Harry didn't think it mattered.

"Why does that matter?" He asks shaking his head. He goes to walk past Niall who is now following him. 

"What the hell, Harry, seriously? You could have fucking mentioned it to me at least! Like, oh yeah, my friend lives in a hotel and he's having us over for tea with fucking classical music playing next to his chocolate fountain, which will be located near the gigantic pool!" He is angry. Harry laughs, because it's kind of amusing. He doesn't understand why it's such a big deal.

He doesn't say anything as he walks them to the backyard. Niall was right about the pool and the music, but there is no tea or chocolate fountain.

He turns around to glance at Niall over his shoulder, "See? No tea or chocolate fountain," he smiles.

Niall reaches over, smacking the top of his shoulder. Harry jumps because he didn't expect that. He turns back around to head over by Nick.

"Hey," he smiles as Nick looks up to him. Nick smiles immediately back to greet him.

"Harry, how are you?" He turns to face Niall, "And who's this you brought?"

He turns to see Niall who is scowling. Really? "This is Niall."

"How come I've never heard of you?" He asks.

"Because Harry just picked me up from the streets last night, I just met him," Niall says out flatly.

Harry turns to see Nick's reaction which is surprised, of course. Did Niall really have to say that?

Nick just starts laughing, probably thinking that it was a joke. "Funny man." He notices Nick taking a look at the bruise on his cheek.

Niall furrows his eyebrows. "It wasn't a joke." 

"Okay, I'm going to show Niall to the snacks," Harry mumbles, placing his hand on Niall's back. He brings him with him. Niall pulls away from his touch.

_Come back._

"Why are you so pissed off?" Harry asks as Niall digs through the foods. He turns around with a cupcake in his hand.

"I'm not. Just annoyed. I don't want to talk about it. Why are they having this party?" He asks as he unwraps the cupcake, stuffing it into his mouth.

Does he have any manners at all?

"I don't know," Harry answers honestly, "Does it really matter?"

He shrugs. "No. Just curious. Why do you come to each event? This is boring as hell," Niall turns to him as a smile grows on his face, "Can we make it interesting?"

Harry stares at him. "What?"

"I dare you to jump on his pool with me."

Harry furrows his eyebrows, "Niall, it's covered. It's winter, are you kidding? It'll be freezing."

"Rose survived from the Titanic. She was in that freezing water for hours, we'll just jump in and jump out. What do you say?"

"I say, no. We aren't jumping in his pool, he'll be furious."

"You're the one who said you don't fit in with these guys. So let's do something to show that. Come on! Live a little! You don't know where you fit in because you don't do shit! You just wait around hoping that it'll come to you! Maybe I can be the one to let that sink it, so let's go," Niall grabs Harry's wrist, pulling him. Harry tries pulling back.

_He's beyond right and you know that. Try it. See what happens. Maybe this is it._

"I'm not jumping in there. You know I hate the cold. Not everyone can walk in their underpants during a snowstorm that easily," he mumbles. 

Niall reaches over, smacking the top of Harry's head. Harry jumps, reaching up to touch where Niall just hit. Ow? "You know damn well I didn't purposely do that." 

_Then tell me what happened?_

"Alright, gee, sorry. But we're not doing that," Harry says sternly. 

Niall just shrugs, letting go of Harry's wrist, he didn't even realize it was still being held onto. "Fine. You don't have to. But I will," he turns and starts heading towards the pool. 

_What. No. He can't do that, they're going to get pissed._

"Niall!" Harry shouts running over towards Niall. Fuck. He's already in the snow. Harry groans, getting himself in the snow. 

Thankfully, he reaches Niall in time, grabbing his arm. "You asked to come and I said yes, but I'm not going to fucking let you do this, alright?" Harry snaps. 

Niall then starts smiling. "That a boy." 

Niall starts walking back to the deck. What? 

Harry shakes his head. This was a bad idea. 

He heads over to Nick, already losing track of Niall. 

"Hey Nick, sorry, I shouldn't have brought Niall. I'll leave and take him with me," he laughs nervously. 

Nick just nods. "What are you doing with him? How'd you meet him?" 

He coughs. "I met him a few weeks ago at the library." 

_Are you fucking stupid?_

"I see. He's a funny one, isn't he?" Nick chuckles. Harry just joins him. 

"Um, yeah. I should take him back home now. He was just bored and asked to tag along, and I couldn't say no," Harry shrugs.

"It's no problem. Sorry to see you head out so early. I'll email you if there are any new plans coming up," he smiles. 

_Why don't you just kill me instead?_

"Okay," Harry nods, turning around to look for Niall. 

He's talking to this guy Harry has never seen before. He walks over to them.

"And then, out of fucking nowhere, this naked girl was knocking on our door!" Niall chuckles and Harry's eyes widen. 

He puts his hand on Niall's back to look at the guy. He's actually laughing. 

"We need to go," Harry purposely leans in close to Niall's ear, dragging him. 

"Oh, oh, okay, see you!" Niall shouts at the guy. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Harry asks, hand still on his back as they walk to his car. 

"Telling them a funny story. Is there a problem with that?" He shrugs. They get into his car. 

What a waste of time. 

"Did you really have to mention a naked girl?" 

"I bet you don't have any funny stories about a naked girl to tell, do you?" Niall pushes. 

_Actually, yes. I do._

"As a matter of fact, Niall, I do," he says. 

Niall nods slowly. "Take me out to coffee and we'll discuss funny stories." 

Harry stares at him. "It's almost noon." 

"So? Do you have another fancy party to attend?" Niall scoffs.

Harry slowly shakes his head. "No. I just...fine." 

Harry starts the car and heads over to the nearest Starbucks. 

Once he pulls in Niall looks really nervous. Harry frowns. 

"Niall, what's wrong?" 

"Can um...actually, can we like, can I go? I need to go. Can you take me somewhere else? I won't bother you anymore," he starts biting his nails, lowering down in his seat. 

_No. I want you to stay. I don't mind you bothering me, in a weird way._

"I guess, sure. What's wrong? What happened?" 

Niall just continues lowering in his seat. "Just fucking drive!" 

Harry furrows his eyebrows, hurrying to do as Niall says. He looks around, wondering what made Niall so scared.

"Where am I taking you?" Harry asks quietly. 

"Your house. I'll give you back your clothes and I'll be off." 

Where is he going? Will he be alright? Harry is really worried. 

"Are you insane? Do you think I'm a monster or something? You can keep the clothes," he finds himself saying. 

Niall sighs. "It's okay. Really, I don't want-"

"Niall. You're keeping them on, you must be crazy to think I'd let you go off again in just your underpants," he chuckles a little, trying to enlighten the mood.

Niall nods slowly. "Fine. Thank you so much. If that's the case, you can just stop the car here. I'll go now." 

Harry slows the car a little to stare at him. "Why here? Don't you want to drop me off at your house?" He asks cautiously. 

"That's alright. I'm better off here. Thanks for everything. Have a nice life," he smiles, hurrying out the car. 

_What? Stop him. You need to stop him now._

He watches Niall head over to the sidewalk. He rolls down his window. 

"Have a nice life? Really? That's all I get? Not even a phone number or anything?" He shouts resting his arm out the side of the car. 

Niall stares at him, chuckling a little. 

"I don't think you want my number, Harry," he shrugs, continuing to walk. Harry slowly follows in his car. 

_Of course I do. Better yet, I want you to stay here._

"Aw, come on Niall. You just going to leave me hanging?" He teases, throwing both arms outside his window, like he's hanging out of the car. 

Niall shakes his head. "Stop following me, ya creep. Go on."

Harry starts to frown. Niall really doesn't want anything to do with him. He just sighs. 

"Have a nice life," he mumbles out to Niall, rolling up his window before driving off, leaving the blond haired boy to walk alone. 


	3. 3

"Harry?"

Harry looks up from the table. He wasn't paying attention at all. He literally can't focus, whatsoever. It's worst than ever.

"What's on your mind? You seem to be completely out of it," Jeff laughs. 

Harry sighs, looking down at his coffee. 

_Well there is this beautiful Irish boy I met the other night when he was basically naked that I'm never going to see again._

"I don't know. Just tired, sorry. What were you saying?" Harry sits up straight, at least attempting to listen to Jeff ramble on now. 

"I've been thinking. Do you think Marissa would like it if I purposed to her on Christmas Eve?" He asks with a shy smile. 

Harry nods slowly. 

Marissa is Jeff's girlfriend for about three years now. Harry was always wondering when they were going to start a family together. They are a very boring couple. A nice couple, but extremely boring. 

"Of course she would love it, Jeff. What's been taking you so long?" Harry forces out a small chuckle. 

He really doesn't care what they do. 

"Don't know, just this Christmas, I don't want her to be my girlfriend anymore. I at least want her to be my fiance. Then next Christmas, she'll be my wife," Jeff smiles disgustingly wide. 

_If he says another sentence like that I really will throw up._

"How adorable. You make me sick," Harry forces another, but louder laugh. Jeff thinks he's just teasing around with the you make me sick part. 

"What about you? How was that date with Nicola? Was that her name?" Jeff leans back, crossing his arms. 

Harry just shrugs. "Yeah. It was alright, probably won't ask her out again though." 

_I won't. I definitely won't be asking her out again._

"So she was no good?" Jeff gives Harry a questioning glance. 

"Yeah. No good," Harry nods, agreeing. 

Jeff's phone buzzes and he gets it out from his pocket to check it. "Ah, shit. Sorry Harry, I lost track of time. I have to run."

_Praise the lord._

"I felt like it was only ten minutes I was with you," Harry fake pouts causing Jeff to chuckle. 

He stands up, throwing on his hat. "Later." 

Harry just nods up. He then squeezes his eyes shut, leaning his head backwards. 

_Please stop thinking about Niall, brain. I can't take it much longer. Why am I even thinking about him so much?_

_Because you're definitely intrigued by him. That's the kid of guy you need in your life. He's fun._

_Fun? I don't know shit about him, and quite frankly, why would I need him in my life?_

_You do. And you know it._

Harry groans. He always gets into fucking fights with his mind and it's extremely annoying. 

He needs to read a quick book or something. He needs to go to the library. 

He stands up, throwing on his jacket before hurrying out to his car. He drives to the library, getting there in no time. He does this a lot. 

Harry walks in the book shop, browsing through each aisle. He tends to always pick at random books. Walk in a random aisle, and just grab something. And he'll read it. He doesn't like judging by the cover, ever. He'll glance at the book, checking the description to make sure it isn't about at least some kind of boring history event. Not that he would mind reading about that, either. He just prefers other things. 

He ends up getting three books. He needs to keep himself occupied while his mind works away this Niall issue. 

Harry glances outside to see that it's snowing. He groans. He doesn't want to drive in this. But what if Niall's out there again?

_You need to go save him again. Don't let him go this time._

Harry shakes his head. He walks over to the few couches, laying down on one. He does this sometimes when he doesn't feel like being at home, either. Where anybody could find him. 

It's just peaceful at the library. So many books and people never want to talk. 

He starts reading one of the novels he's chosen. But soon enough he's reopening his eyes, not even realizing he fell into a deep sleep. 

Harry glances at his phone to see that it's almost ten, and that the library will be closing soon. He looks outside to see it's not snowing anymore, either. 

He hurries up, grabbing his books before heading out the door. It got way colder out so his teeth chatter a little as he waits for the car to warm up.

Once it's a bit warmer Harry drives with his shoulders up high so his coat is covering his neck. He's freezing and just wants to get home. 

He turns his head when he sees a bit of a fight going on. He narrows his eyes. 

_Please be Niall. But don't be Niall because what if he's getting hurt?_

He slows down a bit as he sees a guy being shoved. And sure enough, it is Niall. 

He then stops the car as Niall gets right back into the guys face, who grabs Niall's arm and drags him in the middle of the alley, followed by other guys. 

"Fuck," Harry mutters to himself. 

He knows he needs to go out there to help him. And he knows he can't call the cops because last time Niall just said that it'd cause more trouble.

_Hurry the fuck up and get out there to help him._

Harry groans to himself. He's never interrupted a fight. He has never been in a fight. He can't just go in there, but he needs to do something. 

He can't even think. And he can't see what's going on. He doesn't like thinking about Niall being hurt, especially remembering the bruise on his cheek from the other night. 

He shakes his head quickly, leaving the car running just in case. He steps out of the car, slowly creeping up. 

"You know I told you I don't have it and I'm not going to ever fucking have it! I just want my fucking clothes back, alright?" He can hear Niall screaming at the guys. 

He then hears mumbling that he can't make out. But then he hears someone getting hit. And he knows it's Niall because there was like, five against one. 

His heart starts beating uncontrollably. He needs to fucking help him, he's small and can't do anything about it. 

Harry doesn't even realize he's walking straight into the alley towards the fight. And he doesn't even mean to speak up right away. He's just furious and hates the thought of Niall getting hurt again. 

"Hey, what are you doing?" He snaps as he gets closer. 

All of the guys turn and two come walking up to Harry. He's a bit of a baby, so he slows down. 

"Mind your own business, there's nothing to see here, alright? Move along," a man not too shorter than Harry speaks. 

Harry takes a deep breath. He turns to glance at Niall. One of the guys has his arm pinned against his neck. There is blood dripping from his lip and Harry frowns. 

Niall won't look at him. 

"No. I'm not just going to watch you beat on some kid. Why don't you guys move along, alright?" Harry snaps. 

_Wow, Harry. You're actually doing pretty damn good. I think. Keep it up._

The man chuckles. "What are you going to do about it?"

_Fuck. What am I going to do about it? Think Harry._

"I'll call the cops."

_You fucking idiot. That's the worst possible thing you could have said._

The other man chuckles, looking past Harry. "That's your car? Running?" 

Harry turns around to look at it. It's in clear sight. Great. 

He turns back around but before he can process what is even happening, the man's fist is on his jaw, sending him to stumble to the brick wall. His hands land on the wall before his head can hit against it. He turns around slowly to glance at what's happening.

All of the guys sprint towards the car and Harry puts his hand on his jaw where the man just hit. 

_Fuck that hurt. You can't cry though. You can't show any sign of weakness._

And they drive off. With Harry's car. 

He moves his jaw a little trying to get the pain to stop. He slowly glances at Niall, even though he doesn't want to. 

_How embarrassing. You tried to play hero, and now look. You don't have a car._

Niall is staring at him with his arms crossed. And he is fucking smiling. Harry should go over there to punch him. 

No. He could never do that. 

"Um. Should I call the police?" Harry tries to speak out. He places his hand back on his jaw where the man hit him. It still fucking hurts. 

Niall chuckles. He sighs loud and long. "No, Harry. You shouldn't. They'll come back around with it, eventually," he eyes Harry up, "You've never been in a fight before, have you?" 

Harry stares at him, removing his hand from his jaw, looking at his hand to check for blood. There is none. He looks back up at Niall. "What?" 

Niall slowly shakes his head. He walks over to him. He reaches up, slapping a few times at Harry's cheek. He flinches away from him. "Ow," Harry mumbles. 

Niall laughs. "Now what smart idea was it to come into a fight with six guys when you've never been hit before in your life, and in which I'm guessing, has thrown a hit before either?" Niall leans his weight against the brick wall. 

_Is he fucking insane? He was just being attacked then my car was stolen and I was hit in the face, and he's finding this all amusing?_

"You were getting hurt," he frowns a little. That's really the real reason. Otherwise he'd just call the cops and move along. 

"Oh, tear, tear. I'm fine. Alright?" Niall shrugs. 

Harry looks at the blood coming from his lip. And before he knows it, he's reaching up to touch it. He tries wiping it away, but it's already frozen from the cold. 

They stare into each other's eyes before Niall finally shoves at his hand. 

"I told you to have a nice life, not to get involved with mine," Niall mumbles. 

Harry frowns at him before sighing. He can't say anything because the wind starts blowing, and Harry's teeth starts chattering almost immediately. 

He reaches his arms up to hug himself. 

Niall shakes his head. "Right. You said you were a baby in the cold," Niall's eyes widen and he starts laughing. He even jumps a little, "And now you have no fucking car! That's hilarious!" 

Harry glares at him. "You are really making fun of me considering how nice I've been towards you? Do you not just realize what I did? I'm even shocked I did that," he shakes his head slowly. 

Niall shrugs. "Yeah. My hero," he mumbles sarcastically, "Come on. I'll walk ya home. It's kind of far, ain't it?" He says as he puts his hand on Harry's back, bringing him to move along. 

Harry is shivering and can't even speak. Niall rubs his hand up and down his back. 

_Fuck, remain calm. You got this, don't make another fool of yourself._

"I-I don't know," Harry answers honestly. 

"Damn, you really are cold," Niall chuckles. He removes his hand from Harry's back, making him frown in the process, but then reaches to take off his hoodie. 

He reaches over to Harry. "Here. Put this on under your jacket." 

Harry stares at him, looking at him. He only has a long sleeved shirt on, now. "I couldn't do that."

"Obviously you need it more than I do. I'm fine," Niall shrugs, "I insist. It's half my fault we're in this mess, so take it."

Harry furrows his eyebrows. "Half?"

"The other half is your fault when I tried hinting to you we were done, but you still tried to help me out," Niall says coldly. 

Harry glares at him. He can't keep playing nice guy. Maybe Niall is just an asshole. 

"I can walk myself home," Harry mumbles, looking away from Niall. He tries speeding up. He's really fucking cold. 

"Did I hurt your damn feelings? Don't take it offensively, Harry. I just don't think you should be hanging out with a guy like me. As you can see, there is a lot of troubled people in my life," he chuckles lightly. Harry turns around to look at him. 

"Who are they and why do they want to hurt you so bad?" He asks gently and softly. He just wants to help. 

Niall shrugs. "Once again, don't matter. But hey, if ya really want to hang out with me, I don't blame ya," Niall walks up to be next to Harry. He sends him a quick wink, "I'm interesting, innit? Irish? Fake blond hair? Walking around in the snow naked? Constantly being beat up like a rag doll?"

The last sentence makes Harry frown. He doesn't like that thought at all. It actually makes him angry. 

"I wouldn't let anyone hurt you, alright? Why don't you just stay at my place until this thing blows over?" Harry finds himself saying. 

Niall shakes his head, "You wouldn't let anyone hurt me? Yeah, alright. And besides, it won't ever blow over. Those guys are relentless. But thanks for looking out for me, it's kind of nice," he turns his head, tilting it a little as he really looks at Harry, "You really want to get to know me?" 

Harry shrugs. "It wouldn't be the most horrible thing. Minus all this mysterious and scary shit going on with you, you seem like a nice and funny lad. So yeah, I wouldn't mind getting to know you. You can't be any worse than the guys I hang around with now."

_There. That's a perfect way to put it. Hopefully that's all you need to say to change his mind._

Niall smiles at him. "Fine. If we're going to be complimenting each other now, you seem like an interesting guy yourself. Not knowing where he belongs quite yet, but having an amazing sense in style." 

Harry actually laughs. He laughs and Niall joins him. And it feels fucking amazing. 

"That's alright with me," Harry shrugs. 

Niall rolls his eyes when he looks at Harry. "Let's run home. You're getting too cold and we need to ice up where ya got hit!" 

"What about you?" Harry asks confused. 

"I'm fine. On the other hand, when you got hit, you looked like you just fucking died. If it wasn't such a bad situation, I would have laughed. Sorry. Or maybe that's because I was kind of angry with you for interfering," Niall shrugs a little. 

"Sorry I did. I just couldn't do nothing though," he looks down at his boots as they walk. 

"I know. It's alright. But back to seriousness. Are you okay? Honestly, because I feel bad you got hit. You didn't deserve that. Want me to kiss your booboo better?" Niall looks at him with a shy smile. 

_Yes. You can. You can kiss my lips too. The pain from my jaw is traveling to there._

"I'm alright," Harry shyly shakes his head back. Although he would love a kiss from Niall, he can't.

_What are you thinking about?_

Niall looks at him. "Are you sure that you-"

Before Niall can finish talking, of course, Harry steps on a small bit of ice. His foot slides, sending his entire body to fly backwards. His back hits the ground first, following his head. 

He groans, squeezing his eyes shut. 

He expects Niall to be like, panicking and helping him up. That's what he would be doing. 

But no. He hears dying laughter. 

He picks himself up, glancing over to Niall who has his fucking legs crossed, holding his crotch area as he laughs.

Harry pushes himself off the ground, reaching over to shove Niall. Niall grabs his wrist, still laughing harder than ever. 

"Stop! Please! I'm going to fucking pee myself!" He barely gets out through all the laughter. 

Harry looks down at Niall's death grip on his wrist as he still laughs, legs crossed. Harry finds himself chuckling too, even though his back and head are killing. He's always had back problems, though.

"Niall, that's incredibly rude. What if I died?" Harry asks, trying to fight off the smile on his face.

It's hard not to smile when Niall is laughing. He's just learning that now. 

"I'm sorry! But fuck, that was fucking hilarious! I was asking if you were alright again and you fucking whip out! Oh my God, Harry!" He slowly stops laughing, looking up to Harry. His hand still gripping his wrist, "Are you alright?" 

Harry smiles, shaking his head. "Yeah."

Niall slowly lets go of his wrist, still chuckling. "You weren't lying bout being clumsy! Absolutely priceless," Niall shakes his head, finally stopping his laughing attack. 

"You're so rude, I barely know you, and yet you act like we've been friends for years. Like, you're the mean friend who always picks on the other friend," Harry bumps his side into Niall. 

"I definitely am that," Niall agrees, "But that's nice, you know? Who likes that awkward first step in friendships where you are all quiet and try to get to know each other? What's the point in starting off by being nice and asking questions about each other. Like, let's just go for it," he smiles widely at Harry.

_You're right, Niall. And I absolutely love that._

 


	4. 4

Harry is indeed beyond interested in Niall. He doesn't know how else to word it. But he literally wants to spend every single second with him.

It's getting even colder, or maybe it just is for Harry. He wouldn't accept Niall's hoodie, so Niall doesn't put it back on. He just leaves it hanging around his arm, and Harry stares at it. It's driving him insane. 

"Can you not talk because you're so cold? We're almost home, aren't we?" Niall asks, stuffing his hands in his pocket. 

Harry shivers the second he asks this. "Yeah. Almost. Put your hoodie back on, it's making me cold just looking at it," he shakes his head. 

Niall chuckles. "I'm fine. I think I know where to go from here. I'll race ya?" He turns to look at Harry with a wide smile. 

Harry trails his eyes down to the blood that's still dried on his lip. Before he can process what's happening, Niall is sprinting away from him. 

"Hey!" Harry shouts as he groans, forcing himself to run a bit. Niall is going fast and Harry can't, just because of how cold it is. He's normally super fast. 

And soon enough they are at Harry's house, and Niall lets himself in. Harry soon follows. 

Harry walks over to his fireplace immediately, starting it. He rubs his hands together, trying to warm himself. 

"Wussy," Niall chuckles, shaking his head. He walks over to the kitchen.

_Oh yeah, Niall. Just make yourself at home._

He follows Niall to the kitchen, sitting at the table. Niall turns around from the freezer with a bag of peas. He walks over to Harry with a smile.

"For your jaw. Or head. Or arse. Whatever is hurting the most," he chuckles before looking around, "Where's your bathroom?" 

"It's a small house. You'll find it," Harry mumbles, placing the bag of peas to the side of his face, earning another chuckle from Niall before he walks off. 

Harry huffs, blowing the hair out of his face. 

He actually got into a fight today. Barely. But he finally did something. It just feels amazing.

Niall comes out in a small bit with a clean face. He smiles, taking a seat by Harry. 

Harry puts the peas down, staring at Niall who stares at him. "I need my car. I have to call the cops," he frowns. 

Niall shakes his head. "They will come around. If they don't within two days, then I guess you're going to have to call them," he shrugs, leaning back in his seat. 

Harry widens his eyes. "I can't go two days without my car."

"You'll live," Niall rolls his eyes, "We can stick around in here for a bit. What do you like to do, Harry?"

_You'll find me boring. Trust me._

"Read. That's actually where I was coming home from. I got some new books to read. I fell asleep on the couch in the library so that's why I was out there so late," he rolls his eyes a little. He always falls asleep reading. 

Niall laughs. "You fell asleep at the library. What kind of loser," Harry gives Niall a look because he doesn't have to be this rude all of the time. Niall realizes so he starts shaking his head, "Sorry. I mean, that's wonderful you got in a nice nap at the library." 

Harry rolls his eyes again, picking up the peas to put on his jaw. He looks down at Niall's lip which only has a small cut now. He still frowns. He doesn't like the thought of Niall being jumped this often. 

He's small and there is too many of the other guys. He's always going to get hurt. 

"Stop staring at me," Niall says as he stands up. Harry's eyes follow him to the fridge. He opens it, looking in. 

_I know you can't stop staring. But you have to. You're going to scare him away._

"Do you have anything we can make to eat? I'm starving," he looks back at Harry. 

_Shit. You were staring again. Hardcore._

Harry starts to stutter. "I mean, well, just look f-for yourself," he looks away, keeping the peas up still. 

Niall chuckles and he's by the fridge a bit longer until he hears it closing. He looks up to Niall approaching him with a can in his hands. He takes a better look. 

"Can we make this?" He smiles. 

Harry looks at the spaghettios in his hands. He just nods. "Go for it."

"Fuck, I haven't had these in ages!" He jumps before going to the oven. Harry chuckles. 

_He's sickeningly adorable. If he keeps that up I'm going to kiss him and probably scare him to death. Probably scare him more than those guys._

He sighs, standing up, placing the peas away. He walks to grab the stuff for Niall, handing it to him. He decides to stand next to him and watch him. 

Niall starts making them and he glances up at Harry before chuckling to himself. "You don't have to hover over me. I can feel your breath on my neck." 

Harry widens his eyes, backing up a little. He didn't even realize how close he actually was. He was just so into watching him.

_See? You were too close. Control yourself._

"Sorry," he mumbles, looking away for a moment before looking back. 

Niall shakes his head. "I didn't have a problem with it. I was just pointing that out. You might catch germs from me. I'm a dirty boy," he turns to Harry, leaning his head in and rubbing his nose against Harry's arm. 

Harry laughs, pulling away awkwardly. "Calm yourself. I'm just standing here to make sure you don't burn down my house. You already helped me lose my car." 

Niall shakes his head. "Ah, you're wrong. I would never steal your car. It'll be back soon. I'll see them again this week."

Harry frowns watching him stir the spaghettios. "No," he snaps. 

_You can't just say no like that, idiot!_

"Excuse me?" Niall asks finishing up the food. 

_Think fast, moron._

"I don't want you to go around them anymore if they keep hurting you like that," he scratches at the back of his head. 

Niall searches through his cabinets until he finds bowls. He pours the spaghettios in them for them. He looks back up with a smile. 

"Don't worry about me." 

_That's impossible, and I have no idea why. I just want to keep you in this house until all the bad things in your life disappear. Maybe keep you safe with me._

Niall then walks over to the table. Harry sighs, walking over with him. "I'm serious."

"I am too," Niall frowns, "You have a little bruise on your cheek. You're not going by them again. No more trying to play hero. Just stay safe in your warm home, okay? I'm fine, this is how I live." 

Harry shakes his head. "I wasn't going to read books for the rest of my life."

Niall smiles. He starts to eat. He looks back up to Harry. "You're cute. And sweet." 

_Did my heart just fall out of my arse._

He just laughs nervously. "Okay." 

"Seriously. You seem innocent, I'm not going to ruin that for you. Just put on your reading glasses and kick your feet up in front of your fire. Act like I'm not here, alright?" Niall elbows him. 

He shakes his head. "I'm not that innocent, Niall."

"But you are. You poor little thing getting all beat up trying to save Nialler over here," he says in a weird voice. 

"First of all, I'm fine, second of all, I'm taller than you," Harry sighs loudly. 

Niall shakes his head. "Whatever. You eat funny." 

Harry furrows his eyebrows. "Excuse me? Aren't you sweet," he mumbles, hiding his face a bit. 

He chuckles. "No. You still look cute. You just stick your tongue out way too far before the spoon touches it. It's funny." 

Harry stares at him. "How am I supposed to eat it?" 

He never even realized that he eats like that. He didn't know that it was weird to stick out your tongue at all. It's just a habit. 

"Do you want to see a cool trick with spaghettios?" Niall asks completely out of nowhere, tilting his head. 

He probably is the weirdest person he has ever met. But it's so interesting to listen to him talk. He feels like he's talking to some weird, comedian, inspirational speaker. Don't really know.

"Why not?" Harry says even though it's probably going to be really stupid. 

"Okay, you have to do it with me. Lean your head in and stick your tongue in the bowl," Niall says as he leans forwards. He places his tongue in the bowl. Harry just stares at him. 

"Do it!" Niall mumbles with his tongue stuck out. 

"Why? What are we even doing?" Harry asks before hesitantly leaning down. 

"Just do it, come on, it's really cool," Niall still is mumbling. 

Harry rolls his eyes quickly before doing what Niall says. They look like idiots. He looks at Niall. "Now what?" He mumbles. 

Niall then lifts up his face from the bowl, and he brings his hand up and he pushes down on Harry's head. His face sinks into the spaghettios and immediately the sound of Niall's laughter fills his ears. 

He comes up to breathe but he can't see anything. He can just hear and Niall is laughing fucking loud. 

"You're too easy!" Niall breathes through his laughter. 

Harry doesn't know what to do. He just sits there still as he starts laughing. He doesn't know what to do because he doesn't want to use his hands to wipe it all away. He can feel it falling down on his shirt and pants. 

Normally he would be furious if someone else did this to him. But with Niall, it's just fun. 

"What was the point in that?" Harry asks with his eyes still closed. 

He hears Niall getting up, still laughing quietly, before he's back to him. He feels a towel placed in his hands and he uses it to clean his face. 

"This is going to be great," he hears Niall mumble, laughing. 

Harry finishes wiping off his face before trying to clean his shirt a bit. He looks at Niall who is watching him with a smile on his face. 

"Don't look at me like that," Harry says, going back to cleaning his shirt. 

"Like what? Hm?" Niall says leaning in closer. 

Harry glances back up. 

_He seriously has the bluest, prettiest eyes I've ever seen._

He just wants to ask him a million questions. Maybe like, why is he here when he's from Ireland. Is his hair actually blond. What's his last name? He doesn't even know his last name, or his age. He wants to get to know Niall completely, but it just sucks that Niall isn't like that.

"Like I'm some kind of naked idiot you picked up on the street," he winks at Niall. 

"Stop!" Niall pushes him a little, "I will dump it on your head this time!" He giggles. 

"Oh, so you can mess but I can't?" He stands up to throw the towel in the washer. 

"It's cute and funny when I do it. You just look dumb and idiotic," Niall crosses his arms, leaning back in his seat. 

"I'm going to sit by my fire," Harry says walking over to the living room part. He sits down, cross legged. He just stares at the fireplace. 

He hears Niall scoff, making him turn around. "That's how you live? Stare at a fire?" 

"It's pretty. I love the fire. And it's toasty," he sighs. 

Niall nods slowly. He then walks over, sitting next to Harry, crossed legs. 

"So you're not innocent?" Niall asks out of nowhere. 

Harry gives him a weird look. "I guess not. But I wouldn't like to call myself like...a manwhore or something." Maybe that was a weird way to put it. But it's true. What if Niall is really judgmental? 

Actually, he kind of is from what he has seen so far. But he also isn't. 

"A manwhore," Niall huffs, "How many people have you hooked up with?" 

_Shit. Lie. You don't want to say the exact amount. But you also don't want to lie._

"Hooked up as in?" 

"Fucked."

Harry nods slowly. He tries to think. "Maybe like eight? Ten? Twelve? No more than twelve, actually," he mumbles. 

Niall widens his mouth. "No way. You're joking! Please tell me you're joking!" 

Harry furrows his eyebrows. "I think I would know about how many people I've slept with, Niall." 

Niall laughs. "That's shocking. I've only slept with five. I don't even count one of them," he reaches up, patting his back, "That a boy."

That's shocking to Harry. Niall just seems so outgoing. Not that he thinks of him in a bad way, it just seems more realistic for him to get around a lot. He's so charming that it would make sense.

He rolls his eyes. "It's nothing to be proud of."

"I know it isn't. I just didn't know if you looked at it that way, so I wanted to congratulate you. Why have you slept with so many people?" He asks more serious. 

Harry just shrugs, starting to feel ashamed. 

He doesn't know why he does. It kind of just happens. Some of them, his friends kind of pushed it. Some he was drunk. About two he actually thought he liked them. But it all just felt wrong. Maybe he just kept doing it until it felt right.

He glances up to Niall again to see his face. He's watching Harry curiously. He starts feeling nervous. 

"I didn't ask in a mean way, I just wanted to know if there's a reason. How about we drop the subject if you're uncomfortable then, 'ight?" He smiles. 

_That fucking smile can get you to murder somebody if he asked._

"Fine," he mumbles out hoarsly. 

All of a sudden Niall starts leaning in closer. He presses his nose close to his cheek. 

_What the fuck is he doing? Don't move._

Niall pulls away, keeping face close to Harry's. "You wreak of spaghettios." 

Harry just chuckles. 

It sucks meeting Niall just now. He wonders if his life was always spent being beat on by the others. He starts to frown, looking into his eyes for a while longer before turning to look into the fire. 

 

 


	5. 5

Whenever Harry sits by the fireplace he always gets tired. His eyes start drooping and he could literally fall asleep sitting up straight. 

He nearly forgot Niall was there because he is about to fall asleep, but he speaks up, quite loudly, too. 

"Isn't Christmas in like a week?" Niall asks. Harry pops his eyes back open, forcing himself to look lazily at Niall. 

"In like, a little over a week. Yeah," he shrugs. 

His parents probably won't be home for Christmas. They said they would, but they won't be. He hasn't seen them in over two years. They don't like seeing Harry that much. He understands why, though. He just wants to be with his family on Christmas, even though they don't want that. 

He's always been kind of a family oriented guy until they stopped trusting him. He wanted to make things right again, but they wouldn't allow it. He got his own place and they barely speak anymore. 

He hates it more than anything. He doesn't know what to do about it, so he doesn't do anything. 

"Harry? You realize I have no tits, right?" 

Harry doesn't even realize he drifted off and he was staring at Niall's chest. He just looks up. "Yeah. I do. Sorry," he shakes his head. 

"You spaced out on me. What's up?" He asks tilting his head. 

He sighs, shaking his head slowly. "Nothing. Just thinking, that's all." 

Niall nods. "You look extremely tired. Am I keeping you up?" 

_Normally, yeah. But if you want to talk to me I'm suddenly not tired anymore._

"I don't mind it," Harry crosses his legs, shrugging a little. He looks up to Niall who is now smiling. 

Niall doesn't say anything either. He just keeps staring at Harry with a smile on his face. "What?" Harry asks. 

Niall shrugs. "Nothing. Just looking at ya." 

_Calm._

Harry nods awkwardly before looking back at the fireplace. 

"Have you ever thought of getting like a dog or a fish?" Niall asks. 

Harry looks at him again. He tends to look away a lot but he has to look at him when he speaks. He just doesn't want to creep him out. 

"What?" 

"It seems very lonely in here. Why don't you get at least a small pet?" 

Harry shrugs. "I've always wanted a dog. But I wouldn't want to get one because I wouldn't have time to walk it all the time like I'd like to, and spend that much time with it. Later in my life I definitely want one, though." 

"I've always wanted a dog meself. Never was able to get one," Niall's eyes widen, "We need to get a dog to share."

Harry looks at him like he's insane. "Usually you don't share a dog with somebody you met less than what, a week ago? No, Niall," he finds himself laughing because Niall is crazy. 

Niall nods, "Okay, fine. I can't argue with you on this one. But why don't we get you some kind of pet? Like a fish? Guinea pig? Hamster?" He raises his eyebrows. 

Why is he so determined to get Harry an animal? That's so weird. 

"Um, I don't-" 

"Can we pretty please go to the pet store? We can look at the animals! Oh please, Harry! Let's do that! Come on," Niall stands up anxiously. 

_Seriously what is wrong with him? Are you letting a maniac stay in your house? I think so._

"There's a lot of things wrong with what you're saying, but two reasons why we can't do that. First, I don't have a car to drive us to the nearest pet store which is like, twenty minutes away. Second, it'd be closed anyways," Harry says still on the ground.

Niall gives him a look before sitting back down. "You're lame. And negative. We're going in the morning. Car or not."

Harry shakes his head. "Niall, it'd take us over two hours to walk there. It's freezing. No, you're insane. Absolutely not."

"Fine! Jesus, we'll get a cab. Do you think a cab would let us bring an animal in the car?" He asks eyes glistening. It makes Harry chuckle.

"I'm not sure," he looks down to play with his rings.

Niall is adorable. So weirdly, stupidly, adorable.

"You're really tired, I can tell. Do you want to sleep? Want me to tuck you in? I used to love when my momma tucked me in. You know, like stuff the blankets into you? Come on," Niall stands up while grabbing Harry's hand to pull him up as well.

Harry stumbles up while Niall leads him to his room. Harry can't even process what's happening, he's just looking at Niall's hand in Harry's.

He can't believe how straight forward and comfortable Niall is with him. It's so crazy. Harry has never been like this with somebody he just met. But Niall's right. It seems like they've known each other for years now because of how Niall is acting.

When they get into his room he lets go of his hand. He smiles. "Get in!"

Harry rolls his eyes. "I feel like I'm a kid again, you're so strange," he chuckles crawling into bed.

"Whatever! I'm being nice. Kind of repaying you for the clothes and stuff. This is barely anything, but, okay, whatever, shut up," Niall breathes out as Harry gets under the covers.

Harry puts his arms behind his head, curiously watching Niall, "They are going to be untucked seconds after you do it. I move a lot while I'm sleeping."

Niall shrugs. "Oh well," he reaches to tuck in the covers.

As he does this, he pushes in Harry's side and he twitches. He's extremely ticklish. Niall notices right away. 

"Are you ticklish, Harry?" He smirks, leaning his face in way too close to Harry's. 

_You just looked at his lips. Stop. Look in the eyes, you're too obvious._

"I don't know what ticklish is," he mumbles, breathing so his hair moves out of his face. 

Niall chuckles, "Noted." 

He walks over to tuck in the other side. He has a soft smile on his face while he did this. "When my momma used to tuck me in I'd always purposely keep untucking the side she just did so she wouldn't leave my room. She would do it until I finally stopped, then would sit on my bed for a little, running her fingers through my hair. She'd kiss me on the forehead before saying the same thing each night before walking out," he starts talking softer, kind of more sad. It makes Harry frown. 

"What would she say?" Harry asks not looking away from his eyes. Niall won't look at him. 

"You're just hours away from the new tomorrow and old yesterday, goodnight," he licks his lips nervously, still looking sad. He quickly wipes that look off his face though, looking up to Harry with a smile he just knows is fake, "So, Harry. I...Goodnight," he nods softly before turning around and walking out of the room. 

Harry stares at where he just was. 

Niall is hiding. He's this sweet, kind hearted boy who is just in a bad spot. He obviously is such a good person from what he just heard. Maybe something happened that made him snap. It happens to the best of people. 

Maybe Harry can snap him back.

...

Harry wakes up to the feeling of someone next to him. He slowly opens his eyes to see Niall laying down next to him, one arm holding his head up while he stares down at Harry. 

He rubs his eyes quickly before looking at Niall completely, not sitting up straight though. "What're you doing?" He rasps out. 

"Ooh," Niall makes a face, "Deep and raspy morning voice. How sexy," he makes a growling face then. 

Harry just rolls his eyes. "Alright. You didn't answer my question." 

"We're going to the pet store, silly. Cab is on it's way," Niall rolls over to get out of bed. 

Harry sits up straight, giving him a look. "What?" 

"I used your phone. Sorry. But I'm too excited. It's going to be here in five, so hurry," he smiles. 

"But I didn't even eat breakfast," Harry whines. He loves eating breakfast.

"Oh my God, are you also one of those, breakfast is the most important meal of the day, people too?" He rolls his eyes, "We'll eat it after. Hurry!" 

He walks out of the bedroom. 

Seriously, what is Niall doing? He doesn't even know if he wants a pet. Maybe he just wants to spend time with Niall. And for some odd reason this is making Niall happy at the moment. So be it. 

He brushes his teeth quickly, splashing water over his face. He looks at the bruise on his jaw, sighing before throwing on a new t-shirt with some jeans. 

"Harry! Let's go!" Niall shouts. He then hears the front door shut. 

Harry laughs to himself, quickly throwing on his boots and jacket before heading out the door to the cab. 

He gets in the cab to hear Niall already having a conversation with the driver. Not like it's surprising. 

"So do ya have any pets?" Niall asks while they start driving away. 

"Niall, you're so creepy," Harry looks at him, "I apologize for him. I can't take him anywhere." 

Niall elbows him quite roughly, making Harry grab the spot. Niall sends him a quick, adorable smile. 

"I don't mind. No one ever talks to me. I have two cats," the driver speaks. 

"No! God, please! Cats are so annoying and ugly! They are pointless pets, you cannot have cats," Niall gets very mad at the thought of the driver having cats. 

The driver laughs. "I'm sorry. My kids like cats."

"You gave birth to the wrong kids," Niall shakes his head. 

Harry widens his eyes. "Niall!" He can't believe him. 

The driver thankfully just laughs. "I'm sorry you hate cats so much."

Harry stares at him until he finally looks at him. "You realize you just told the man he gave birth to the wrong kids. Since when do guys give birth?" Harry asks, raising his eyebrows. 

"Since forever, Harry. You're so incredibly stupid," Niall rolls his eyes, "Mr. cab driver, can you please tell my friend over here how incredibly stupid he is." 

Harry narrows his eyes. "You're the one not making any sense, you know? What did I even do?" 

Niall just smiles. He leans his head in. "Your jeans, love. Two things wrong with them. They're inside out, and your fly is open." 

Harry widens his eyes. Niall isn't wrong. 

"How the fucking hell did I-"

"Harry! Language! I don't appreciate you using that type of tone around here, either. I also don't understand the capability of doing something incredibly idiotic. But I also can't see anyone else besides you doing that," he chuckles lightly to himself, leaning back in the seat. 

Harry stares. He can't believe he did this. It's because he felt rushed. Whenever he feels rushed he tends to mess up simple things. 

"I blame you," Harry mumbles.

Niall nods. "I'm not letting you fix it either. I want people to see how stupid you are."

Harry just shakes his head. 

They arrive to the pet store and Niall pays the cab driver extra to wait about twenty minutes for them. He agrees. 

Niall widens his eyes as they walk up. "I know what we are getting!" He shouts to Harry. He then sprints into the store,

Harry sighs loudly before walking in himself. Niall is already looking over at some caged animal. Harry walks over to see hedgehogs. He looks at Niall sternly.

"No. Those things are prickly and I'll get scared and drop it," he runs his hand through his hair.

"You'll get used to it! Oh, please Harry! I've always wanted one! Nobody has these as pets! This would be so fucking sick! Come on! Get one! We can name it Bambi!" He jumps, grabbing onto Harry's arms. 

Harry looks down at his touch before looking back into his eyes. "Bambi?" 

"I don't know. The name is cute. Please?" He pouts. 

Harry sighs loudly before shrugging. "Can I even afford it?" 

"I have some extra cash! I'll help ya out. Oh my God, does this mean yes?" Niall shouts and before Harry can even open his mouth Niall is turning around, "Hey, ma'am!"

Harry stares at him. What is he doing? What the hell? Why is Niall making him even get a pet? He doesn't even know if he wants one.

Niall comes back with the lady and Harry isn't even listening to what they are saying. He's thinking.

It's not too long of a process. Maybe fifteen minutes. Soon they leave the pet store with a fucking hedgehog.

Niall keeps excitingly talking to Harry who doesn't know what to say. He kind of just nods and smiles. Niall doesn't mention it.

Harry just feels extremely weird now. But...it's a good kind of weird.

"We got a fucking hedgehog!" Niall shouts as soon as they get in the cab.

"That's nice, a bit weird, but nice," the cab drivers says before walking out.

Harry blinks, staring at the hedgehog before looking up at Niall who is smiling widely at the animal. "So Bambi?" Harry finally speaks.

Niall nods. "Yes. Bambi William, whatever your last name is," he looks up smiling, "What's your last name?"

"Styles," he mumbles.

"What? No fucking way? That's so cool! It sounds like one of those rockstar names! Have you ever considered becoming famous just because of how sick your name is?" He gets excited.

"Um, no," Harry scratches at the back of his head.

Niall sighs. "Damn. My last name is Horan, just so you don't have to ask," he winks," He looks back at the hedgehog, sticking his finger in to try and touch it, "Bambi William Styles."

Niall is smiling widely. It makes Harry smile too.

When they get back to Harry's house Niall basically runs in. "Where should we put him?" He asks.

"We can put him in like... my living room? I guess? In the corner?" Harry suggests.

Niall nods. "Yeah. These things are nocturnal. You don't want it in your room keeping you up at night," he walks over to place it down.

"Yeah. If it keeps me up though, I might just have to kill you with his spikes," Harry follows him. 

Niall actually laughs. "Fair enough. There. Great! You have a pet now," he looks at Harry smiling.

Harry stares at him. Niall stares back. "So odd," Harry shakes his head.

"Thanks, Harry Styles," he walks over to him, smacking his cheek before walking over to the fridge.

Harry rolls his eyes, rubbing his cheek quickly before walking over to join him.

 _Niall is odd. He's oddly perfect, though._  


	6. 6

Harry walks up to Niall looking through his fridge. It's nothing new. 

"Whatcha looking for?" Harry asks crossing his arms. 

Niall doesn't look back. "Let's make like, pancakes. You didn't get your breakfast before we got Bambi. So we can make it now," he says. 

Harry nods. "But it's almost noon. Why don't we go out for lunch...oh, wait. That's right. I don't have a car." 

Niall looks back to glare at Harry. "I'm so close to bruising the other side of your jaw."

Harry frowns. "Please don't," he says more on the joking side, but Niall for some reason takes it seriously.

Niall stands up straight. "Darling, I wouldn't touch you like that." 

_What the fuck. Touch you like that. So what ways would you touch me, Niall? Elaborate._

"Elaborate, Niall," Harry finally says his thoughts out loud. Somewhat. 

He just smiles. "I don't like cheeky, Styles. Where is your pancake mix?" He looks back into the fridge. 

Harry sighs, walking over. He pushes Niall with his side gently to reach in to grab it. He pulls it out. "Right in front of you, actually." 

Niall narrows his eyes. "Don't give me attitude. Ever."

He walks over to make it. Harry gets out the rest of the ingredients before joining him. 

Harry helps him out a bit but Niall tries to make them himself. When Niall flips the pancake, he misses the pan. So Harry has to do all the flipping. 

When done, they walk over to the couch because Niall insisted he didn't want Bambi to be alone. Harry turns on the telly, switching through different channels. 

"What do you mostly like to watch?" Niall asks with a mouthful of pancakes. 

Harry stares at him instead. "Do you have any manners?" 

Niall raises his eyebrows. "Excuse me?" 

"It's not polite to talk with your mouth full, Niall," he groans, rolling his eyes the slightest. 

Niall grabs his pancake then by the hand, stuffing the entire thing in his mouth. He leans in close to Harry. "What'd you say? I can't hear you, my mouth's full!" 

Niall says while he starts leaning his entire body on Harry's. 

Harry makes a face, trying to shove him off because food is falling down from his mouth, getting on his chest. "Get off me! That's nasty! Stop, Niall!" 

Niall then laughs, more food falling on him from his mouth before he leans back down with pancake hanging out. 

Harry stands up, wiping off his shirt which is full of Niall crumbs before sitting back down. "You're sick." 

Niall chews quickly, swallowing in a big gulp. "That's a compliment, mate." 

Harry rolls his eyes. "Again. Unnecessary." 

Niall shrugs. "You're just too tight. Lighten up, Harry. Once you do, you'll look upon things differently."

Harry once again finds himself staring at Niall. He has some pancake crumbs around his mouth. Almost as if Niall can hear Harry, he takes the back of his hand to wipe his mouth. He takes a sip from his orange juice, staring at the TV. Harry can't stop watching him. 

Soon Niall's phone buzzes off. Harry thought it was his at first because he didn't even know Niall had a phone. 

Niall looks at it, frowning a little. He grabs his pancake, stuffing it in his mouth. He takes another gulp from his orange juice before looking at Harry. "Gotta run." 

He stands up and it takes a second for Harry to process what's going on before he stands up too. 

"Wait, what just happened?" He asks walking with Niall towards the door. 

Niall looks at him. "I'm sorry I have no time to clean my mess. I owe you for that, then. Don't worry. I'll hopefully see you sometime soon," he winks before walking out the door. 

Harry stands by the door, watching Niall walk out. 

_Jesus Christ! Say something!_

"I-I want my car!" Harry shouts before smacking his hand over his face. 

Dumb.

Niall just throws up a thumbs up without turning around. He keeps on walking. 

Harry sighs, closing the door behind him. 

Why is he so odd and mysterious? 

He walks over, sitting down to finish his pancakes. He looks over at Bambi who is sleeping. 

"You aren't going to do much, are you? Were you a waste of money?" Harry asks him. 

No reply. 

"Do you have some kind of animal sense? Can you tell me what Niall is up to? Why he is the way he is?" Harry tilts his head. 

Silence. 

Harry sighs. He was hoping this would be one of those like magical movies where an animal talks to the human. Maybe not. 

Imagine a talking hedgehog. Harry's sure they would be wise. 

He shakes his head. He's thinking too weirdly. Niall's brain is sort of invading him. 

He has barely hung out with Niall what...like three days? This is insane. And not normal. Everything just feels so foreign. 

He picks up the plates and cups walking over to clean them off. He has nothing to do today. 

If he had his car that means he would have his library books to read. He wouldn't mind doing that all day. But now he has nothing to do. 

Maybe he can try to find a movie. He cleans his hands before walking back over to his couch. 

He flips through everything trying to find a movie to watch. Nothing good comes up so he just groans, running his hands through his hair, holding it there for a while. 

Harry now realizes how boring his life is. Niall's right. 

Harry watches some boring movie that was on. It goes by slowly. When it's over, he sighs. He turns off the TV. 

He walks over to grab his blanket and a pillow. He sets up the fireplace, walking over to it. He throws the pillow down, laying down on the ground next to the fire. He cuddles into his blanket, closing his eyes. 

Maybe he can nap away the boring-ness. 

...

Harry wakes up to the sound of honking. He first thought he was dreaming it, but then he realized he wasn't. He looks over the clock to see it's almost midnight. 

How did he possibly sleep that long?

There's another honk. 

"What the hell?" He mumbles, shoving off the blanket. He peaks over to the window to look outside. He sees his car. And Niall driving. 

He smiles a little. 

_Thank God he's back so quickly._

He glances over at Bambi who is up and drinking out of his water. He heads over to the door. 

Niall just waves him over, a weak smile on his face. He hurries, slipping on slippers and a jacket before walking to him. 

He walks by his window, kind of confused. 

He then frowns. 

There are scratches on the side of Niall's forehead. 

"What the hell-"

"It's a nice car, Harry. I don't want to leave it," Niall says, a bit more quiet. He's trying to be himself, but Harry can see it's not working out. 

"No. You aren't changing the fucking subject, Niall. What happened?" Harry asks more sternly. 

Niall stares at him. He frowns. "I can't move. I could barely drive here, okay?" He looks down at his lap. 

"What do you mean?" Harry asks. His heart starts beating faster. What does Niall mean by that?

Niall closes his eyes. "I'm so fucking screwed." 

That hits Harry. Because Niall actually looks scared. 

Harry is about to throw up. He doesn't even know what's going on, but he starts shaking. "Can you please come inside Niall? We need to talk, you can trust me, okay? I promise." 

Niall opens his eyes. "I told you. I can't fucking move. And I'm sorry about the mess in your car." 

Harry stares. "Niall, I don't know what-"

Niall rolls his eyes, pushing open the car door. Harry backs up a little out of the way. Niall groans in pain which makes Harry frown even more, if possible. 

Harry walks around the door to look and his eyes widen. 

There's blood all over Niall's shirt. 

He can't even speak. He just opens his mouth, staring at the blood. There's a lot of it. He starts shaking even more.

He hears Niall talking to him but he just shakes his head. "Stay there, don't move." 

"Wasn't planning on it," he hears Niall say before he sprints into his house. 

He grabs a towel and he runs back out. 

"Okay, here, place this on wherever you are bleeding, please," Harry shakily hands him the towel. Niall does as he says.

"Apply pressure, come on, we need to get you inside to clean you up, are you okay to walk?" Harry asks, completely panicked. He's scared for Niall. He doesn't want to see him like this.

"I guess," Niall says. His hands are a bit bloody as he holds down the towel on his side. 

He tries getting out and Harry reacts by wrapping his arms around him. He puts his hand on top of Niall's to hold down the towel. Niall groans. 

"Sorry, sorry, we just need to get you in my bathroom, okay?" Harry asks, still applying pressure to his wound. Niall just groans in response. They attempt to walk in together. 

Niall is leaning all his weight onto Harry, who helps him beyond carefully. He drags him to the bathroom. 

Harry makes him sit on the toilet before turning on the water. "I'm going to take off your shirt," Harry says walking back over. 

"No," Niall shakes his head, "I don't-"

"I'm not giving you an option, Niall!" He shouts. 

Niall sighs loudly. "Fine," he whispers. 

Harry reaches over, helping Niall take off his shirt. Niall is in obvious pain which makes Harry frown more. 

Harry is about to start crying. But he can't cry. He knows he can't. 

Once the shirt is off Harry gasps. There's a clear slice on the side of his hip, along with some bruising along his ribs. 

Harry can't help it when tears fill his eyes. He just doesn't like seeing anybody in pain. Now especially it being Niall.

"What the fuck are you crying for? Fucking stop it," Niall snaps. He's mad. 

Harry shakes his head. "I-I need to clean your cut. It's going to hurt, a lot," he frowns, seeing how long it is. 

Niall nods. "Just get it over with," he squeezes his eyes shut. 

Harry really doesn't want to do it. Just because he's already hurt. But he does it, hearing Niall hiss in pain. Once he's done he starts wrapping him with a bandage. They both don't speak. 

Once he's done he reaches over to grab some pills. He fills a small cup with water, handing it to Niall. "Take those. It'll lessen the pain later." 

Niall takes it shakily, doing it immediately. He closes his eyes. 

"Come on," Harry brings his hand, rubbing it down Niall's arm to his hand. He grabs it, bringing Niall to his bed. 

Niall crawls in immediately, and Harry doesn't hesitate to follow. 

They get under the covers and Harry tries to tuck Niall in. 

Niall smiles at him. "Thanks. You're a good man."

Harry doesn't want to look at him pitiful, but he does. "Can we please talk? I don't want to take no as an answer. What's going on with you? Look, I know we just met and all, but it won't hurt you to just talk to me. I'm trustworthy and I don't know if you have many close people in your life, but I can be that for you. Alright, Niall? I don't mean to pity you, but I just want to help as much as I can. I don't like seeing this," Harry says softly, but also sternly. Niall just needs to know this. 

Niall nods slowly. "Well tonight, things just got way out of hand. I don't want to say everything just yet, but they had your car and I was very tempted to get it back right then. I don't know. They were beyond mad, I guess at the thought of me finally being helped out like that, one of the guys used their pocket knife on me. There was a car that slowed down and they ran off because they got scared. They dropped the keys so I got your car."

Harry stares at him. "Niall, when I said I wanted my car, never did I mean I wanted you to go through something like-"

"I know, I know. I just felt bad, ya know? It's no big deal, it'll go away. But your car is here now. The only thing is that they are mad now," he frowns, looking down at the blankets. 

"I-I'm sorry if I caused this, Niall. But who are they?" He asks. He wants to run his hand through his hair so badly. Kiss his forehead. 

"I don't...I just am not comfortable discussing this, okay? You're amazing Harry, and I'm thankful for that and you. Just not yet...okay?" He asks weakly. 

Harry just nods. "Alright. Alright," he replies, still nodding his head. 

"Thank you," Niall is quiet for a while before he shyly speaks again, "Do you mind staying here tonight? I don't want to admit it, but I like the warmth of your presence," he barely says out loud. 

Harry just nods slowly, moving in closer to Niall. He feels Niall reaching his hand up to grab Harry's arm. His hands are freezing. 

Harry places his hand on top of Niall's, hoping to warm him up. "Of course," he says quietly. 

It's silent. Them barely holding on to each other before Niall falls asleep. Harry stays awake, carefully watching Niall sleep.


	7. 7

Harry doesn't sleep. He stays up until the second Niall is twitching around, opening his eyes. 

He glances around and Harry stares down at him until he looks up. "My side hurts." 

Harry frowns. "Do you want me to change the wrap?" 

Niall nods and Harry then moves to stand up. He helps Niall out of the bed although he insists he doesn't need that kind of help. 

Harry cautiously changes it while he feels Niall's eyes down on him. 

"You're good with this stuff," he says quietly. 

Harry shrugs, finishing up. "It's not a challenging task to clean a cut and put a bandage on it, but thanks," he smiles gently. 

Niall narrows his eyes as Harry stands up. "No need to get rude on me." 

Harry watches him as he stays seated on the toilet, "Sorry. Do you want anything?" He asks crossing his arms. 

Niall stands up. "I need to smoke."

Harry furrows his eyebrows. He can't be serious.

"What?" He asks. 

"Guessing you don't have any cigarettes," he sighs, "Can we go to the store to get some for me, then?"

Harry shakes his head. "I don't want you to smoke inside my house, I'm sorry, Niall," he says even though he doesn't want to feel bad, he kind of has to. 

Niall shrugs. "I'll just smoke outside, then. How's Bambi?" He asks while pushing past Harry to walk out. 

_He really is something else._

Harry walks out to follow him, and Niall bends down by the cage. 

He's smiling. 

"He's so precious," Niall says gently, "We picked a good pet." 

That makes Harry smile. "Yeah. I barely know him, though. We just got him."

"Then tonight we will spend all night with the little thing," Niall smiles at Harry, getting back onto his feet, "Can you drive with me to get some cigarettes?" 

Harry sighs. "I mean, I guess, but do you really have to smoke? Like that's not going to help anything," he tries to get him not to want them anymore. He didn't know he smokes and he doesn't want him to. 

He shakes his head. "Sorry. You in or out?" 

"I'm in," he mumbles, walking to get his keys. 

"There's going to be um, some like, dried up blood on your seat. Sorry," Niall scratches at his hand awkwardly. 

Harry just nods. "I'll clean it later."

Harry thinks about what could have possibly exactly happened with him last night. He doesn't even want to know. But all he does know, is if he saw this happen, he would have went fucking insane.

He doesn't care how scary that would be, but seeing that happen to poor Niall, he'd lose it. He would end up killing whoever those people are. 

They head over to the car which indeed smells pretty bad. The blood is bad. Harry just ignores it, sitting down to drive. 

"Again, really sorry," Niall frowns. 

"Don't be. Seriously, Niall, alright? As long as you're okay," he looks at him to make sure he knows he cares. 

Niall just nods. He then starts smiling. "You're lucky I didn't die. It'd look bad if I died in your car." 

Harry chuckles. "But really, being charged with murder and going to jail couldn't be less boring than not being with you, you know," he nods his head up. 

"Ah, so you're bored when ya aren't with me?" He smirks, "How interesting, Harry." 

He rolls his eyes. 

Niall reaches over, turning on the radio. He goes to rap again.

Harry looks at him before looking back at the radio. He reaches over, turning on the station he likes which is some weird alternative music. 

Niall shakes his head. He reaches over again, putting on the rap. 

Harry looks at him. "We aren't doing this," he turns back on his station. 

"Oh but we are," Niall says, going to turn it back on. Harry pushes his hand away, but Niall grabs it, pinching it, making Harry wince. 

"Why are you so mean?" Harry complains, making Niall chuckle. 

He puts on his rap and Harry lets it be. "I'm not mean. I just don't lose." 

Harry looks out the window, fighting a smile. 

They reach the store and Niall jumps right out. 

"Don't slip on the ice, love," Niall makes a kissy face before going into the store. 

Harry sighs, following him. He really is such a child. 

Niall is looking around the store. Harry approaches him. "What do you think you're doing?" 

"Browsing. They have such good candy, Harry," he chuckles, "What's your favorite candy?" 

Harry can't help but stare at him again for just a moment. How can somebody like him seem so fucking innocent but be in so much trouble? If Harry didn't know him well, he'd think he was a child. Such a sweet, innocent, beautiful child. 

At least he is at heart still. 

"Twix." 

Niall makes a face, "Yuck. I don't have a favorite because I like it all. Expect twix, that is," he chuckles. 

Niall then jumps up and down. He runs over to one section, taking out a wrapper. He unwraps it. 

A ring pop. 

He then gives Harry a look, going down on one knee. 

Harry furrows his eyebrows, watching him beyond curiously. 

Niall puts one hand over his mouth. He makes a face, and then he looks up. There are tears in his eyes.

"Harry Styles, all these years I knew you were the one for me. That very minute I met you I started saving up money to buy you this ring. This beautiful, fragile, expensive, one of a kind, ring. Now that I have it I can finally pop the question," he breathes out, actual tears falling down his face. Harry does not know what to do, whatsoever. 

"So that question, as we all know it. Harry Styles, will you marry me?" Niall finishes, wiping the tears falling down his face. 

Harry just starts smiling widely. He can feel his dimples basically popping out. "Did you take professional drama classes?" 

Niall jumps up, "Oh, thank you!" 

He wraps his arms around Harry. He stumbles back not expecting that. He finds himself wrapping his one arm around Niall entirely. 

He feels cold. And he tries to be as gentle as can be. 

Niall pulls back, bringing Harry's arm up. He puts the ring pop on Harry's hand, where there are no rings on currently. 

He jumps up and down, grabbing his hand and dragging him along to the front. 

_You're now married to Niall. Did you even think you'd marry a guy you might less than two weeks ago?_

"We are married now!" Niall brings Harry's hand up to show the cashier, who looks extremely pissed off, "And now we need cigarettes. So bring em up!" 

The cashier makes no facial expression as he does so. 

Harry just looks down at Niall's hand who is still harshly grabbing onto Harry's.

Harry loves the feeling of Niall's touch. Although he might be cold, it also feels so warm. 

The man gets the cigarettes out, and Niall lets go of his hand to pay. 

"That's for the ring as well," Niall winks. He grabs the pack and walks out, taking Harry's hand with him. 

Harry shakes his head as they get to the car. "What was that?" 

Niall smiles. "Having some fun. I'm such a good actor, aren't I? Weren't you impressed?" 

Harry smiles back at him, getting inside the car. "How'd you cry like that?"

"I told you, I'm a good actor. Do you think that I could-"

Harry's phone interrupts Niall, making him sigh. He pulls it out, seeing a text from Jeff. He wants to do something tomorrow. 

Harry just ignores it, putting his phone back into his pocket. "Sorry, continue."

"Who was that?" Niall asks. 

"My friend," Harry starts the car, driving back. 

"You mean those boring people you hang out with just to hang out with?" Niall leans his arm on the window, staring at Harry. 

He shrugs. "Yeah." 

"Not cool. Ask him who he is, like you deleted his contact," Niall chuckles. 

"Hilarious."

"I know," he smiles widely. 

They drive back in silence. And Harry stares at the ring pop on his finger. 

"What do I do with this?" He asks as they pull into his house. 

"Eat it while I smoke outside, love," he says, jumping out of the car, "I'm getting a lighter, stay there!" 

Harry watches as he hurries into his house. 

He bites his lip, sitting down on his porch. He waits for Niall to return. He stares at the ring pop.

Niall soon is falling down next to him, lighting a cigarette. He looks at Harry. "Eat that thing. I didn't propose to you for nothing." 

Harry chuckles. "You got a bad flavor." 

He widens his eyes. "You don't like cherry? What is wrong with you?" 

He shrugs. "Apple is my favorite." 

Niall makes a disgusted face. "The divorce papers will be ready in the morning."

Harry laughs, starting to eat the ring pop. "You're lucky you're funny and cute. Plus, I didn't even say yes." 

Niall blows out the smoke, glancing at Harry. "Your eyes said yes," he winks romantically. 

Harry shakes his head, biting his bottom lip while looking down at his lap. "Okay." 

_He's probably right. You probably were looking at him like you were madly in love with him._

"I can't wait till you are fully out of your shell with me," Niall says, "I can tell you're hilarious. You're a funny guy, you just don't say your thoughts out loud all the time, do ya? You think funny things about me a lot?" 

_Fuck. Is he reading my mind now? Only option I have now is to take the ring pop and run._

He shrugs. "I guess? I don't know if I'm funny or not. Actually, sometimes I chuckle at my thoughts, so probably," Harry chuckles a bit.

Niall laughs. "Weirdo." 

Harry shakes his head. "Coming from you."

"Hey! That's a good thing. I didn't mean it as an insult," he winks. 

Harry looks away. "How're you feeling?" He finds himself asking. 

Niall is acting so happy that he almost forgot about what happened. But he needs to ask.

Niall shrugs. "Achy. But I'm breathing. I'm surprised I'm still breathing though, sitting next to you and all. THE Harry Styles. I can't believe I didn't lose all my breath." 

He rolls his eyes while chuckling softly. "Stop that. It doesn't sound like a celebrity name."

"It does, really. It's cool, though. Are you talented for anything?"

Harry thinks about it. Not really. He isn't talented. He sings, yeah. But everybody sings. 

"No," he licks his lips. 

"I bet you're hiding something from me. But that's okay. I am too," he smiles, shrugging. 

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Harry leans in, bumping Niall's shoulder playfully. 

He chuckles. "Nothing."

Again. Harry just wants to question Niall. Know everything possible there is to know about him. It makes him so upset he can't just flat out ask. 

But then again, Niall does it to Harry sometimes. He might be sneaky with it, but he does it.

But instead he just asks something stupid again. 

Harry looks at him. "How long have you smoked?" 

Niall pulls out the cigarette. "Since I was sixteen."

Harry nods. "I never tried a cigarette." 

Niall smiles. "Good. Don't," he puts it back into his mouth.  

"I hate the smell of smoke," he shrugs, finishing off his ring pop. 

Niall looks at him. He pulls out the cigarette, blowing smoke towards Harry, who ends up coughing. "Now you smell like it." 

Harry acts mad. Even though he isn't. It's impossible to be mad at anything Niall does. 

_I'm obsessed._


	8. 8

They sit in silence and Harry watches Niall. Niall won't look at Harry. 

Harry has been trying to say something. He just doesn't know what he wants to say. He just is worrying about him. He knows how happy of a person Niall is. It doesn't make sense to him. Why does he have to be with those kind of people? Why does he have to be getting hurt when all he wants is fun?

Harry knows he doesn't have anything to do with that stuff. At least, he hopes not. 

Like Niall said. He's a good actor.

Harry finally takes a deep breath. "Niall?"

Niall smokes out once more before lighting out the cigarette. "Yeah?"

Harry stares at him for a little longer. Niall is now looking at him so he really babies out. He runs his hand over his face, "Damn it." 

"Spit it out," Niall shifts his body a little. 

Harry licks his lips. He slowly glances back. "Are you happy? Like...You seem like such a happy lad. But then you're involved with whatever that fucked up situation. Is that...Does that have anything to do with you?" He doesn't know what to say or ask him completely. He doesn't know why he asks this. Maybe because he does seem happy, but then he obviously has to be this different guy to with them. Right?

Niall just shrugs. "I'm normally a happy guy, Harry. But the world doesn't want me happy. The world doesn't like happy people. The world doesn't like me. The world...It isn't a happy place. I don't belong here." 

Harry watches him. He doesn't know what to say, now especially. That really hit him. He knows that Niall should be a happy person. You can just tell when somebody is. He wants to live a good life, he's just stuck in a bad spot. 

"Then why-"

"Do you ever stop asking questions?" Niall asks kicking his feet up, "It's really annoying. You're really annoying." 

Harry furrows his eyebrows. What's his problem? "Do you ever stop being so harsh? Jesus Niall, if somehow I was the one in your situation, you're telling me you wouldn't ask anything?" He's getting annoyed himself. He hasn't done anything wrong. He's been way past nice, if possible. 

Niall shakes his head, "Just because you're nice, doesn't mean I have to be," he then gives a smile. 

Harry huffs, "Yeah Niall, it kind of does. Usually one someone does things for you, you're nice to them and I don't know, maybe explain at least a little bit?" 

"Guess I'm not like that usual someone," Niall shrugs, standing up, "I want to see Bambi." 

He walks into the house, leaving Harry sitting on his steps. He groans, putting his hands through his hair. 

_Why are you so obsessed? There's nothing that special about him. Yeah, he's really interesting and can be fun, but he's rude. I'm sure there are plenty of other guys who are just as funny, but they're nice._

Harry sighs. He really doesn't know what to do. He wants to know Niall, but Niall seems like he doesn't care what they do. 

He stands up, walking into his house to find Niall. He looks at the living room to see Bambi's cage open. He walks slowly into the kitchen to see if Niall's in there. 

He peaks in to see Niall sitting by the counter with Bambi on the it. He widens his eyes. 

"Niall, get him off there! Why do you have him up there?" Harry walks over to grab the hedgehog. 

Niall smacks him away, "Stop, Harry. He wanted to be tall." 

Harry stares at Niall. What is with him? "Tall?" 

"He's a short animal. He just wanted to fit in," Niall smiles, bending down to get a closer look at Bambi, who is currently sniffing bananas. 

Harry finds himself smiling a little. He heads over to sit down next to Niall, watching Bambi himself. 

"I still can't believe I let you talk me into that. I don't even want it," Harry rests his chin on his hand. 

"You have to want him or he won't feel loved," Niall turns to look at Harry with furrowed eyebrows. He reaches over to pick up Bambi, placing him in his lap. The hedgehog curls up right away, "He's really sweet, you have to be nice." 

Harry laughs, "He's not even doing anything."

Niall shakes his head, "I hope it crawls up your arse as you're asleep and you wake up in screaming pain, and you're unable to get him out until he eats out your intestines." 

Harry laughs again, a bit harder, "Very descriptive, Niall. I almost felt it as you described it." 

"I would smack you but I have a precious animal on my lap," Niall glances over at him.

"Okay." 

"You see, he's precious," Niall smiles looking at Bambi, turning to look at Harry, "And you're a disgusting animal." 

Harry huffs, "Good one. So funny."

"You know I'm damn funny, don't even try to be sarcastic," Niall rolls his eyes, "I'm putting him back. I'm leaving."

That makes Harry stand up with him, "Did I offend you?" 

Niall walks over, placing him back into his cage, "Um, no, I just need to do something. But... how about I come back later? We can watch a movie with hedgehogs in it?" 

_Fuck. He asked to come back. You're finally in._

Harry chuckles, "I don't think those exist, do they?"

Niall shrugs, "I'm sure there is a movie with at least one hedgehog in it. While I'm gone you should find it for us," he winks, jogging towards the door, "See ya, Harry Styles!" 

Harry watches him, not even realizing how big he's smiling. 

He watches the door close before heading over to his computer, looking up some odd movie choices. 

... 

Harry doesn't even realize he fell asleep until there is a body on top of his. 

He pops up with a grunt, looking over to Niall who is bouncing on Harry's side.

Harry reaches to push him off but Niall turns to grab both his wrists, "Did ya find one, sweet thang?" 

Harry chuckles, "There was only a movie called The Hedgehog which I'm positive didn't even had a hedgehog in it, and then Sonic the Hedgehog which was a stupid cartoon."

Niall jumps off, "Damn. Then what's your all time favorite movie? Just out of curiosity," he sits by Harry's feet. 

He sits up straight, rubbing his eyes because he's still a bit gross from his nap, "Don't know."

_That's a lie, Harry. Your favorite movie is Annie. No way in hell would you tell Niall that, though._

Niall narrows his eyes, "Untrue. We all have one movie at least that you wouldn't mind watching." 

"Well, Niall, you judge too much," Harry shrugs.

Niall shakes his head immediately, "I judge, but I don't judge. You should get that by now." 

"It really hasn't been that long of us knowing each other, Niall," he licks his lips. 

"Are you going to tell me your favorite movie or am I going to have to get it out of you myself?" Niall tries to threaten. 

"Annie," he just decides to say it. So what. 

Niall widens his eyes, "Shit, I love that movie! I'm not even jokin' ya, I used to watch it all the time!" 

Harry stares. "Don't mock me." 

"I'm not, I swear! I fucking love it, I used to have my guitar out and I'd sing along to it, I loved it as a child, still do, although I haven't seen it in ages. I want to watch it now!" Niall bounces a little on the couch, which makes Harry smile. 

He didn't expect that. "Really?"

"Yes, Harry. Really. I'm serious," he rolls his eyes, "Are you going to put me into a bad mood or just play the movie?" He crosses his arms. 

Harry chuckles, going to put on the movie. He glances over at Niall who now has his legs up to his chest, holding them. He's looking at Bambi. 

"Have you ever thought about like, being an animal in a past life?" He asks, obviously knowing Harry's eyes on him. 

"No," Harry answers honestly, "Why?" 

He shrugs, "It's just weird. How death is natural but no one will ever know what exactly happens until you experience it yourself. It's kind of scary, ya know? I don't want darkness forever. I wouldn't mind a new life, though." 

Harry frowns, "Reincarnation? Never really thought about it myself," he shrugs. 

Niall nods, "It's not that normal to think about as much as I probably do," he turns to look at Harry, "I'm terrified of death although I want to just...know sometimes." 

Harry gulps. He doesn't like the sound of that at all. 

"Everyone is scared of death Niall, even if they say they aren't, I promise you that. But there can't be anything to be scared of. Like you said, it's natural. God makes us all die for a reason. Just think of it as a reward to the end of your life," Harry says trying to make Niall feel a bit better. He doesn't know how to talk to him about this though while doing that.

Niall sighs, "Sorry. I don't normally talk like this," he laughs nervously, "I was just looking at little Bambi again. The thought came and it kind of just blurted out loud."

"I don't mind, Niall," Harry says as softly as he can manage. 

Niall turns to him, obviously trying to hold back a smile, "It's a hard knock life." 

Harry rolls his eyes, reaching over to smack the back of Niall's head. Niall reacts by grabbing his wrist, pulling it around towards his mouth, biting his finger. 

Harry yelps, pulling his other hand around to pinch Niall's nose. He thinks Niall would do something harsh back, but instead Niall starts laughing. He starts laughing really hard and Harry pulls himself away completely since it probably hurt to laugh with his nose held. Harry watches him laugh, starting to laugh himself. 

Niall looks at Harry while laughing still, tears filling his eyes. Harry is confused on what's so funny, but he's laughing too and it's nice. 

"God Harry, you're something else. I love ya, kid," he shakes his head, scooting over towards him, "Show me some love back." 

Harry stares at him. 

_I'm pretty sure we have two different things in mind._

Harry is nervous, but he just rolls his eyes, "I'd rather watch the movie."

"Too bad," Niall says, pushing his way over. He puts his head on Harry's lap, cuddling up while facing the movie. 

Harry stares down at him before relaxing, leaning back to watch the movie. 

"Usually I would want to stand up and sing and dance," Niall eventually mumbles, "But me so tired." 

Harry glances back down to try to look at his eyes. They're definitely drooping shut. 

"Wussy," Harry just mumbles, making Niall laugh quick but hard. 

Soon enough he's asleep, and Harry watches him instead of the movie. 

...

It's been a little less than a month. Harry and Niall hang out most days. Maybe four times a week. Harry's shocked and he really doesn't know what changed Niall's mind. 

They have such odd fun together. They mess around with Bambi, who Harry has grown to actually like. He even plays with him when he's alone. It does make him feel better. 

Harry spent Christmas alone in his house. His parents didn't call him back, so he just made himself some soup and watched movies. He didn't know to get Niall a gift or not. He figured Niall wouldn't too, but it was shocking when he did. 

_It's the day before Christmas Eve when Niall shows up. He hasn't seem him in a couple days, so Harry is confused._

_Harry walks over to open the door to the knocking. He sees Niall holding up a small box._

_"Merry Christmas!" He smiles, still holding out the box._

_Harry opens his mouth, jaw dropping. He's shocked and doesn't know what to do._

_"It's for you, dumbarse, open it!" He brings the box closer._

_Harry slowly takes it, "This isn't some prank, right? Like it's not going to blow up in my face?" He raises his eyebrows._

_Niall chuckles, "Surprisingly, no. Just open it, love."_

_Harry shakes his head as he unwraps. It's cute he wrapped the tiny box. "I didn't even get you anything."_

_"It's okay. It's barely anything, I just wanted to be... nice? Is that the word?" He teases. Harry laughs._

_He opens it to the tiniest container. He glances up confused before undoing the lid. There's a ring pop in there._

_Harry then laughs, shaking his head. By the time he looks up Niall's already running off, "Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal!" Niall shouts._

They drove a lot too which has been nice. Niall likes sitting in the seat with the window down, looking at places as they go by. Harry likes it too, even though Niall's rap music plays in the background.

But it's fun. And Harry hasn't been so happy in a while. Yeah, they still argue, but it wouldn't be normal if they didn't. 

The thing is too, Niall hasn't had any new bruises or scratches. It's almost like he isn't being hurt anymore, which Harry finds odd. He doesn't know what exactly happened, or where Niall is when they aren't together. He stopped asking. 

It's late and Harry is snuggling with Bambi when he hears something outside being knocked over. He furrows his eyebrows, carefully putting him away. 

He slowly walks to his front door, opening it. 

He sees Niall standing there, hair messy, a new, large cut on his forehead, cigarette hanging out from his mouth. That makes Harry frown. 

He looks down to see how Niall knocked down an old plant case outside his door down the steps. 

"Oops," he chuckles, stumbling over to sit on the steps. 

Great. He's drunk too. 

Harry sighs, walking over to sit down next to him. 

"What are you doing?" Harry asks. 

Niall shrugs, "Sitting here smoking." 

Harry needs to be patient. "What happened?" 

"Just because I came here doesn't give you permission to ask me questions," he snaps. 

He's so obnoxious. 

"Kind of, it does, Niall. It really does," he rolls his eyes. 

"No. I just have nowhere else to go, so I have to come here," he snaps again. 

He looks down at the cigarette from Niall's mouth. He's annoyed with him.

Harry reaches over, yanking the cigarette from his mouth. He hesitates before putting it in his own mouth.

He has no idea how to smoke. And he doesn't know why he does this. Maybe because he doesn't know what else to exactly do with it. It kind of just happened. He's an idiot. 

Harry inhales it wrong or something because he starts choking and the cigarette is being pulled from his mouth. He leans over basically coughing up his lung. His eyes are watering as he shakes his head.

He looks at Niall who took the cigarette back so Harry could cough. Niall's smirking at him.

"What did you think you were going to get out of that?" Niall shakes his head laughing, putting out the cigarette, "Idiot, man."

Harry coughs a little more trying to find his voice. "Please shut up. I really don't like you right now," he complains, standing up to go into his house.

He tries closing the door but Niall is there soon to stop it. He walks himself in and Harry just stares at him.

"Oh, yes, Niall. You may come in, since you're just using me as it seems," Harry says sarcastically. But it isn't a funny sarcastic. It's more rude.

Niall shakes his head. "Can you stop?" He spins around glaring. Harry doesn't say anything. He waits for Niall to continue.

Niall bites his bottom lip, looking away, "You need to stop worrying so much about me. I know I come here like this but it doesn't mean I have to explain. You can't get yourself involved. It's really fucking annoying that you want to know everything. I never wanted to be your friend. Okay? So stop already," Niall starts pacing.

Usually Harry doesn't get mad. But now he's mad. Is this actually turning into an actual fight? Why is Niall so short tempered? And touchy about everything?

"Really? Really Niall? Me being curious about what's going on in your life is annoying? Wouldn't you be curious too if the roles were reversed? You can't talk to me like that, and I know that's not true. If you didn't want to be my friend either, you wouldn't keep coming around here," Harry walks closer to him but Niall sticks up his hand to stop him.

"That's where you're wrong. I don't have friends, Harry. I didn't want to be your friend, but I knew you needed a friend because of how fucking lonely you are. I was just stupid and was trying to be nice because you were nice to me. This doesn't mean shit," he snaps. He's also mad now.

Harry stares at him. He can't be the nice guy anymore because Niall was never truly the nice guy to him. And Niall basically just mentioned how he's using him.

He basically growls as he rushes towards Niall. He shoves him as hard as he can, "Then fuck you, Niall! I don't want pity! You don't do that to somebody, do you even know how to be an actual nice person because it sure seems like you only care about yourself!"

Niall stumbles back, probably a bit more because he's drunk. He shakes his head, "Oh no, you're not fucking doing this," he storms back over to Harry. He almost laughs. Niall doesn't look scary at all. He just looks like a little angry leprechaun or something.

But actually, he completely throws Harry off. He grabs Harry by the shirt, spinning him and pushing him hard into the wall. Harry stumbles as he stares down at Niall who lifts him off the wall only to shove him back as he starts to yell.

"You're making me mad now, okay? And I don't want to get mad at you because I can't fucking control myself. We might have hung out yeah, had some fun. But this isn't anything fucking serious! And you're... you know what. No. I'm not even going to explain myself because I don't have to. I don't have to tell you anything. I'm done, have a nice fucking life, Harry," he releases his grip on Harry's shirt, storming towards the door.

Harry rolls his eyes, pushing himself off the wall, "Get back here," he rushes to follow Niall angrily storming away.

"Leave me the fuck alone! I'm serious!" Niall shouts.

Harry starts a small jog just so he can grab Niall's arm. But Niall spins around, lifting his knee up and kneeling Harry right in the dick as hard as he possibly can.

Harry releases immediately. Groaning as he goes to hold the spot where Niall just fucking hit.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Harry doesn't even hear Niall mumbling on because his face is scrunched as he tries to forget about the pain which is impossible.

"Fuck, stop, I'm sorry," he finally hears Niall saying.

When Harry is finally recovered he glares up at Niall who is still there, looking at him worried. Seriously?

"Are you serious?" Harry gives him a look.

Niall grabs his hair tightly, "You made me do it!"

"I didn't even do anything! I'm being nice and you're continuing to treat me like shit although you're saying how you just wanted to be nice to me because I'm apparently lonely! Jesus Niall, make up your damn mind already!" Harry stands up straight, completely mad now.

Niall stares at him as he just gulps.

Harry doesn't yell. Harry doesn't get mad. So this is beyond weird. It's scary. But he knows he needs to do this. Niall is an asshole.

"I can't tell you," Niall says quietly.

Harry is confused. "What?" He asks.

Niall shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut before looking away while opening them. Are those tears in his eyes?

"I can't tell you," he repeats, shaking his head and turning around.

And he walks off. And Harry lets him because he doesn't know what else to say. 

 


End file.
